Claire et Sombre
by Chword
Summary: Un mercenaire est engagé afin d'aider Rias Gremory et son peerage dans leurs futurs combats mais que se passe-t-il si Rias le connait personnellement : "C'est impossible ... " Dit-elle en le voyant. OC x Harem et Issei x Harem
1. Light

Chapitre 1 : Light.

Dans un endroit situé entre le Népal et la Chine se trouve la plus grande montagne du monde , l'Everest et au sommet de cette gigantesque montagne se tient un homme droit admirant la vue que lui procure sa position.

"Tu n'es pas facile à trouver light" Dit une femme avec les cheveux gris habillée en tenue de soubrette en s'approchant de l'homme.

"Si c'est le cas , je te félicite de m'avoir trouvé , Grayfia " Répondit l'homme connu sous le nom de Light sans se retourner. "Bien que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir , je suppose que tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour me voir n'est-ce pas ?" Ajouta l'homme en se retournant et le vit clairement , un jeune homme avec les cheveux noirs hirsutes et des yeux noisettes mesurant dans les 1, 80 m plutôt musclé avec une veste bleue nuit sur un t-shirt gris avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures bleues portant un pendentif argenté autour du cou. En le voyant , le cœur des femmes manquerait un battement en l'admirant.

"C'est exact , Sirzechs Lucifer-sama aimerait te voir " Répondit la servante sans changer d'expression. L'homme leva un sourcil.

"Et il envoie sa reine pour venir me chercher ? C'est important ?" Demanda l'homme avant d'accepter ou non la demande.

"Je ne peux répondre à ta question , si tu veux le savoir tu n'a qu'a le lui demander " Répondit Grayfia en gagnant un haussement des épaules de la part de l'homme puis continua " Alors tu viens ou pas ?"

"Bien sur je ne vais pas refuser une demande de l'un des grands démon , montre la voie." Répondit l'homme en s'approchant de la servante , cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et en un instant les deux se trouvèrent devant une énorme maison.

"Cette maison me rappellera toujours des souvenirs bons comme mauvais..." Se dit l'homme à lui même.

"C'est vrai que tu venais souvent avant" Répondit Grayfia en se souvenant.

"Peu importe , et si on y allait ?" Dit l'homme en faisant revenir Grayfia sur terre.

"Tu as raison , Sirzechs-sama se trouve dans le salon" Termina Grayfia en emmenant le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la maison Gremory. Après quelque minute de marche , les deux se trouvèrent devant une porte à laquelle Grayfia frappa 3 fois avant d'entendre un "Entrez" . Une fois entrer dans la piece , le jeune homme aperçu un homme à peine plus âgé que lui avec les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus assis au bout d'une table sa tête sur ses mains tenus par ses coudes posé avec un sourire affiché sur son visage.

"Bienvenue Light ou devrais-je dire Shin Amaimon ?" S'adressa Sirzechs à l'homme connu maintenant sous son vrai nom.

"On se connait depuis un bon moment maintenant Sirzechs , pas besoin de formalité " Répondit Shin en s'asseyant à table en face de son interlocuteur.

"Très bien ce sera Shin alors"

"Bien et si on allait droit au but Sirzechs ? Pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ici ?" Demanda Shin avant que Grayfia lui apporta une tasse de thé que Shin n'oublia pas de la remercier , cette dernière alla se placer derrière son roi.

"Je voudrais te donner une mission de garde du corps " Avoua Sirzechs sérieux , ce qui surpris Shin puis le laissa continuer en buvant son thé.

"Je voudrais que tu protège ma petite sœur Rias " Dit Sirzechs ce qui fit Shin cracher son thé.

"Tu veux que je te rappelle l'actuelle des choses entre ta sœur et moi ? " Répondit Shin en s'essuyant la bouche.

"Je sais mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle apprenne la vérité tu ne crois pas ? " Dit Sirzechs puis continua en voyant le visage de Shin " Tu lui manque beaucoup tu sais ? " Termina Sirzechs. Shin rougit et trouva subitement un intérêt envers le mur à coté de lui.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? " Demanda Shin en reprenant ses émotions ce qui fit sourire Sirzechs.

"Voyons tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ferais ce que tu peux pour la protéger n'est-ce pas toi qui me demande tous le temps des nouvelles d'elle ? " Répliqua Sirzechs avant que Shin comprenne quelque chose.

"Mais je connais les capacités de Rias et si tu me demande mon aide , ça veut dire que c'est dangereux n'est-ce pas ?" Remarqua Shin en finissant son thé. ' Toujours aussi intelligent ' Pensa l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

"Disons que je suis un grand frère protecteur." Répondit Sirzechs en esquivant habilement la question , Shin sait qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question donc il laissa tomber.

"Très bien , je vais le faire mais je suppose que tu comprend ce que ça veut dire , il va falloir remplir les conditions Sirzechs je suis peut-être ton ami mais je reste un mercenaire"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça , Grayfia ? " Dit Sirzechs puis Grayfia approcha Shin et lui tendis une paire de clef ce qui le rendit confus.

"C'est les clefs de chez toi , Grayfia va t'y conduire et tu recevra de l'argent chaque mois , j'attend un rapport par mois sur la situation et tu le donnera écrit ou oral à la personne qui te donnera ton salaire compris ?"

"Parfaitement clair , mais j'ai une question " Répondit Shin. Sirzechs leva un sourcil.

"Dois-je la protéger ouvertement ou dans l'ombre ? "

"Fais comme tu le sens" Répondit Sirzechs 'mais tu le feras ouvertement comme je te connais' Ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.

Sur ces mots Grayfia et Shin se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de ce dernier. En y arrivant , il découvrit un endroit plutôt bien équipé , l'appartement possède un grand salon dans lequel se trouve deux canapés en face d'une immense télé a laquelle est branchée plusieurs consoles de jeu de nouvelles générations 'Toujours aussi otaku...' Pensa Shin en voyant tous les jeux et entre les deux une simple table basse noire et quelques meubles relié à la cuisine par un simple bar , l'appartement possède également 3 chambres répartit au deuxième étage ainsi qu'un sous sol aménagé en une salle d'entrainement avec un étrange tableau de bord sur le mur en entrant.

" Ce tableau sert à configurer ton entrainement." Expliqua Grayfia en remarquant Shin intrigué par ce système.

"Configurer ?" Demanda Shin en ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Grayfia s'approcha et décida de lui montrer comment sa marche.

"Peut-tu s'il te plait aller au centre de la pièce ?" Demanda la soubrette avant que Shin ne s'exécuta et se plaça à l'endroit indiqué puis après avoir appuyé sur quelque boutons , d' immense plaque de verre sortie du sol entourant Shin et en laissant Grayfia en dehors s'éleva jusqu'au plafond en enfermant complément Shin et les 3/4 de la pièce quand soudain une immense force plaqua l'homme au sol.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!' Pensa Shin en essayant de se relever mais en vain , après quelque secondes face contre terre , Grayfia arrêta le système ce qui fit abaisser les vitres et laissa souffler Shin qui réussit à s'assoir.

"C'était quoi ?" Demanda Shin tout en récupérant son souffle.

"Cette fonction permet d'augmenter la gravité à l'intérieur des vitres lesquelles sont blindés donc tu peut y aller à cœur joie." Expliqua Grayfia ce qui fit sourire Shin. "Mais il ne fait pas que ça " Continua Grayfia ce qui surpris Shin puis ajouta " elle permet également des simulations de combat au poing ou à l'épée à la difficulté variable , et d'après mes données tu devrais facilement réussir jusqu'au niveau normal" Finissa Grayfia.

"C'est incroyable , merci Grayfia et bien sur Sirzechs"

"Bien que c'est Sirzechs-sama qui l'a créer , c'est Serafall Leviathan qui en a eu l'idée" Avoua Grayfia ce qui mit un grand sourire sur le visage de Shin ce qui attira l'attention de Grayfia ' d'après mes souvenirs , depuis 'l'accident' j'ai rarement vu ce genre de sourire sur son visage ... Intéressent.'

"Heh , alors c'est Serafall qui en a pensée hein ? Il va falloir que je la remercie" Dit Shin avant de se diriger vers le tableau afin de mieux comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

"Que représente Serafall Leviathan pour toi ? " Demanda Grayfia d'un seul coup ce qui fit retourner Shin vers elle avec les yeux grand ouvert devant la question inattendu de la part de la plus puissante reine.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?" Demanda Shin avant de répondre à la question mais en voyant le visage sérieux de Grayfia , il répondit.

"Après ' l'accident ' , c'est elle qui a pris soin de moi et m'a proposé de devenir mercenaire , donc tu peut dire que Serafall est plutôt importante pour moi." Répondit Shin en toute franchise. ' Hmm tu a une adversaire de taille Rias...' Pensa Grayfia.

"Je vois , et bien je vais te laisser ton uniforme se trouve sur ton lit." Dit Grayfia en commençant à partir mais se fit arrêter par Shin.

"Hop la comment ça mon uniforme ?" Demanda Shin.

"Oui , à partir de demain tu es en 3eme année au lycée kuoh." Répondit Grayfia naturellement comme si c'était logique avant de partir. Shin se dirigea vers sa chambre au fond du couloir et y entra. Il vit un lit double place près du mur de droite à coté de la porte avec une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouve une lampe de chevet noir. Sur le mur de gauche se trouve un énorme dressing et en face de la porte se trouve la fenêtre sous laquelle se trouve un meuble avec plusieurs tiroir de rangement ' plutôt sympa la chambre ' Pensa Shin en entrant un peu plus dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son lit et vit son uniforme puis soupira quand soudain son téléphone sonna , il le sortit et quand il vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait il décrocha mais garda son téléphone écarté de son oreille quand il entendit une voix.

"SALUT Shin-chan ! " Cria la femme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Après la joyeuse salutation , Shin approcha son téléphone à l'oreille.

"Salut Serafall comment tu vas ?" Demanda Shin avec le sourire.

"Tu sais que je vais toujours bien !" Répliqua Serafall ce qui fit rire Shin puis continua " Et toi ?"

"Je viens à l'instant de faire le tour de l'appartement que Sirzechs m'a donné" répondit Shin.

"Alors ça veut dire que tu a accepté sa mission ?" Demanda Serafall.

"C'est exact " Répondit Shin qui entendit Serafall soupirer.

"Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de mission de garde du corps après ton accident ?" Demanda Serafall se demandant vraiment ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ' je suppose que ca a un rapport avec la petite sœur de Sirzechs-chan'

"Disons qu'il a de bons arguments" Répondit Shin évitant le sujet.

"Enfin bref , tu as testé la salle d'entrainement ? Elle est cool pas vrai ? C'est moi qu'en aie eu l'idée !" Dit Serafall avec fierté , eut comme réponse un petit rire de Shin.

"Oui je l'ai testé , elle est très bien merci , tu es la meilleure Serafall " Répondit Shin en souriant faisant rougir les joues de Serafall même si Shin ne peut le voir.

"Oui je sais " Répliqua Serafall faisant rire Shin et elle-même puis continua " Enfin je vais te laisser afin de te laisser te préparer"

"D'accord , ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone Serafall " Avoua Shin faisant sourire son amie de longue date.

"Moi aussi et fais attention à toi demain bonne nuit Shin " Dit Serafall.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je le serais bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves" Finit Shin en raccrochant.

Point de vue Serafall :

Après avoir raccrochée , je porti mon téléphone à mes lèvres et me fit afficher un petit sourire avant de poser mon téléphone sur ma table à coté de mon lit et m'allongea afin de m'endormir.

"Comme je vais penser à toi , je vais forcement faire de beaux rêves Shin" me disant à moi-même.

Et après quelque minute , on l'entendit faire des petits rires en dormant.

Point de vue normal :

Après avoir raccroché , Shin se déshabilla afin de le laisser en caleçon pouvant voir une cicatrice plutôt grave en forme de X sur son omoplate droite puis alla se coucher en pensant comment prendre sa mission en main demain.


	2. L'arrivée d'un roi

**Hey ici Chword pour vous donner le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée d'un roi.

Pendant une nuit il y a huit ans , un petit garçon courait de toute ses forces en s'enfuyant d'une maison en flammes , des cris de détresse et des rires machiavélique.

"GRAND FRERE "

Shin se réveilla d'un coup de son sommeil en sueur et complètement apeuré , il mis quelque minute afin de se rappelé où il se trouve puis après avoir récupérer il posa sa tête dans ses mains puis regarda l'heure de son réveille et vit.

"4 h 35 ..." Se dit Shin à lui-même en soupirant puis se leva afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver le visage.

'Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ce rêve ...' Pensa Shin en se passant de l'eau sur le visage quand une voix décida de se faire entendre.

{C'est vrai , la dernière fois c'est lors de cette mission donnée par Griselda } Clarifia une voix sortit de nulle part.

"Merci monsieur 'je me souviens de tout' " Répondit Shin avant de décidé de prendre une douche. Après une bonne douche , Shin alla dans sa cuisine afin de se faire un petit déjeuner . Même si il n'est pas un chef , il a appris au fil des années à cuisiner. Après avoir fini de manger Shin mit son uniforme en laissant sa veste ouverte sur une chemise avec le premier bouton ouvert puis prit son sac , mit ses écouteur autour de son cou et partit en direction de son lycée.

'Bien d'après les animés de Sirzechs et de Rias c'est le moment où le narrateur me présente" Pensa Shin en marchant.

{Et c'est Rias l'otaku ? } Demanda la voix à travers le bracelet présent sur le poignet droit de Shin.

Bien comme ce charmant garçon à la grande bouche l'a dit je vais le présenter , voici Shin Amaimon 18 ans , il est mercenaire depuis ses 11 ans et parcours le monde en accomplissant des missions donnés par des personnes moyennent finances ou récompenses. Il travaille pour les trois factions , ne voyant aucune différence entre eux.

'Ils sont aussi corrompus les uns que les autres , enfin en généralité ' Ajouta Shin.

Bref il possède un sacred gear appelé Mémento belli ( souvenir de guerre en latin ) son pouvoir lui permet de se souvenir de tous les combats que ses anciens porteurs ont pu voir ou livrer , ce qui lui donne un avantage certains au combat permettant de comprendre à l'avance ce que va faire l'ennemi , ce qui fait de lui un excellent stratégiste.

{Enchanté , je m'appelle Alexander } Se présenta le sacred gear.

'C'est aussi un papy pervers sans limite' Ajouta Shin qui insulta sans le cacher son sacred gear.

{Comment ose-tu ?! J'aime juste le corps des femmes , je suis pure dans l'âme} Se défend Alexander.

'Mais oui continue de te mentir ' Finit Shin et sur ces mots il arriva devant les portes du lycée kuoh.

'Heh pas mal , essayons de passer une bonne année ' Pensa Shin en admirant l'entrée quand il entendit des filles chuchotait autour de lui.

"Dis c'est un nouvel élève transféré ? Il est beau " Chuchota une des filles à sa copine en ricanant , cette dernière acquiesça.

"Oui c'est vrai je me demande si il a une copine ?" Répondit la brune à la blonde tandis qu'une rousse rejoignit la conversation.

"J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme le pervers trio, se serais un gâchis." Termina cette dernière.

'Je me demande c'est quoi ce 'pervers trio' dont elle parle' Pensa Shin avant que Alexander intervienne.

{On s'en fiche ! Essaye de chopper la brune! Je suis sur que dans deux heures tu l'a dans ton lit !} Lui cria dessus Alexander en pensée mais Shin l'écouta pas et partit en l'entendant se plaindre. Après plusieurs minutes de marche , Shin se perdit en essayant de trouver le chemin vers la salle du conseil de classe.

"Tch , elle est où cette salle ?" Se demanda Shin à lui-même avant de repéré un homme blond avec les yeux gris et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

'Hmm un démon hein ? Je vais lui demander mon chemin' Pensa Shin en se dirigeant vers lui " Excuse-moi ..." Commença Shin en interpelant le jeune homme.

Point de vue du jeune homme :

"Excuse-moi ..." J'entendit une voix derrière moi m'appelait alors je me retourna pour lui faire face et fut surpris en voyant un garçon un peu plus grand que moi apparemment de troisième année que je n'avais encore jamais vu avec les cheveux noirs et yeux marrons.

"Oui que puis-je faire pour toi ?" Demandais-je le plus naturellement possible.

"En fait je suis nouveau et je me suis perdu en essayant de trouver la salle du conseil des élèves , pourrais -tu m'indiquer où elle se trouve s'il te plait ?" Il me demanda en se grattant le derrière de sa tête.

"Bien sûr , je peux même t'y accompagner si tu veux ?" Je lui proposa et ses yeux sembla s'illuminé.

"Tu ferais sa ? Oh merci ..." Il laissa trainer sa phrase ne sachant pas comment je m'appelais.

"Je m'appelle Kiba enchanté " Je lui dis en lui présentant ma main qu'il prit et serra avec plaisir.

"Merci kiba , moi c'est Shin enchanté " Se présenta-t-il en relâchant la poigné de main et on se mirent en chemin. On arrivèrent très rapidement devant la salle que Shin cherchait.

"Ouf je suis enfin arrivé , merci Kiba tu me sauve la vie." Me dit Shin avec un sourire.

"Pas de problème , si jamais tu a un autre souci , n'hésite pas à venir me voir , je suis en deuxième année."

"Je le ferais avec plaisir, mon ami " Répondit-il ce qui me fit sourire et partit vers ma classe.

point de vue normal :

Shin tapa à la porte trois fois en attendant un 'entrez' qui ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la fameuse salle et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs avec les yeux violets accompagné d'une paire de lunette.

'Alors voici la fameuse petite sœur de Serafall , Sona ?' Pensa Shin en s'approchant de son bureau.

"Oui ?" Demanda la présidente en lançant un regard glacial à Shin.

'Elle ne ressemble PAS du tout à sa sœur ' Pensa Shin " Je suis le nouvel élève " Se présenta ce dernier à l'héritière de la maison Sitri. Cette dernière le regarda de haut en bas avant de prendre un dossier.

"Ah oui c'est exact Shin Amaimon ..." Sona se remis Shin finalement en tête.

"Oui c'est moi" Répondit simplement Shin.

"Très bien , tu es en 3eme année tu peut y aller " Termina Sona en posant le dossier sur son bureau. Shin s'excusa et sortit de la salle.

point de vue Sona :

je restais la à regarder la porte par laquelle est sorti ce garçon plongé dans mes pensées avant qu'une personne me fasse revenir sur terre.

"Tout va bien Sona ?" Demanda ma reine Tsubaki Shinra en s'approchant.

"Rien , j'ai juste eu l'impression de le connaitre mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ..." Je lui répondit en continuant à réfléchir d'où je le connait.

point de vue Shin :

"Elle fiche la trouille ..." Je me dit en marchant vers ma salle de classe.

{En tout cas je préfère sa sœur } Me dit Alexander ce qui piqua ma curiosité.

'Pourquoi ?'

{Elle a de plus gros seins !} Me répondit Alexander ' J'aurai du m'en douter ' Et j'arriva pile devant ma salle de classe , anxieusement je toqua 3 fois à la porte et entendit le prof me dire d'entrez ce que je fis et ouvra la porte.

"Ah tu dois être l'élève transféré ?" Il me dit et j'hocha la tête et me demanda de m'approcher de son bureau , en le faisant j'aperçu la raison de ma présence ici avec des yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte ' Pas étonnant si elle m'a reconnu elle doit me croire mort depuis des années mais j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu ' Je pensa en atteignant le bureau du prof.

"Vas-y présente toi à la classe " Me dit-il et je retournais mon attention à mes camarades de classe.

"Je m'appelle Shin Amaimon , j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien " Je dis simplement en souriant avant que je sente des regards tueurs de la part des garçons de la classe.

"Oui , on a enfin un roi !" Cria les filles de la classe ce qui me surpris avant que le prof ne les calmes.

"Allons , allons les filles on se calme , alors Shin tu va t'asseoir devant mademoiselle Gremory " Me dit le prof avant de me montrer la fille que je connais que trop bien , en me dirigeant vers ma place les filles me déshabiller des yeux et une fois arriver à ma place je souria à Rias et prit ma place afin que le prof puisse commencer son cours.

point de vue Rias :

En attendant le professeur je parlais avec Akeno sur le fait d'avoir réincarné Issei quand il arriva.

"Silence dans la salle , aujourd'hui on accueil un nouvel élève alors soyez gentils avec lui " Nous dit le prof et j'entendit des chuchotements de la part de mes camarades .

"UN nouvel élève ? J'espère qu'il est beau et gentil " Est la plupart des chuchotements avant que 3 toquements à la porte ne se fassent entendre.

"Entrez " Dit le professeur avant que la porte s'ouvre " Ah tu dois être l'élève transféré ?" Dit le prof avant que le fameux élève n'entre et j'ai cru voir une hallucination

'C'est impossible , ça ne peut pas être lui il est mort il y a huit ans ' Mes pensées se font interrompre par le professeur.

"Vas-y présente toi à la classe " Dit le professeur avant qu'il ne s'exécute.

" Je m'appelle Shin Amaimon , j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien " Se présenta-t-il.

'Shin Amaimon ?! Il est vraiment vivant ... Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il l'était ?' Je pensa en le voyant s'approcher de moi et me souri puis s'asseya afin que le professeur commence son cours mais je ne pût m'empêcher de l'observer pendant toute la matinée.

A la pause de midi , avant que personne ne le remarque Shin disparut de la classe.

"Où il est ?" Je me posa la question à moi-même.

"Ara ara le nouveau t'intéresse Rias ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau " Dit Akeno en se rapprochant de moi avec son déjeuner dans la main.

"C'est rien , il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais mais c'est impossible..." Je dit avant de sortir de la classe à sa recherche ' Je veux en avoir le cœur net' Je pensa en regardant autour de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rias , partir comme ça ?" Me demanda Akeno mais je ne lui répondit pas ' Si il n'a pas changé , je sais où il est ...' Je pensa en montant les escaliers vers le toit suivi par ma reine. Lorsque j'arriva , j'entendit une voix chanter donc j'entrouvris la porte et vit Shin en train de chanter ' Il chante vraiment bien '

Point de vue normal

Alors que Shin était tranquillement assis , en train d'écouter de la musique et de chanter , dos au grillage en face de la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit et vit apparaitre Rias et Akeno.

'Voila le moment tant attendu ...' Pensa Shin en enlevant ses écouteurs et en se levant . Pendant quelques minutes , les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire avant qu'Akeno ne brise la glace.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Amaimon-kun ?"

"J'ai toujours bien aimé les endroits en hauteur" Répondit simplement Shin en la regardant { elle mérite bien son nom d'une des deux reines de kuoh... Gros seins !} Dit Alexander dans la tête de Shin.

Rias s'approcha de Shin sans expression sur le visage , ni colère ni tristesse , le garçon se contenta de la regarder s'approcher en souriant avant qu'un poing ne fasse contact avec sa joue et l'envoya valser , il se releva en se frottant la joue " C'est pourquoi ca ? " Shin demanda une explication pour ce geste.

"Ca fait huit ans que tu as disparu , tu apparais comme ça d'un jour à l'autre en souriant et la seule chose que tu as à dire c'est sa ?! " Demanda Rias mais Shin ne dit rien , sachant qu'elle avait raison.

"Comment peux tu être en vie ?" Demanda Rias ce qui ne surpris pas Shin.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'étais mort ? " Rétorqua Shin avec une question.

"J'ai entendu dire que toute ta famille avait été tués ..." Répondit Rias triste ce qui fit soupirer Shin.

"Et tu a cru que je l'était également ?" Rias hocha la tête et shin soupira à nouveau puis souria comme étant enfant ce qui fit mettre des larmes aux yeux de Rias.

"Vivant et en pleine forme comme tu le ..." Dit Shin mais se fit interrompre avant d'être d'entrainer au sol par une étreinte de Rias.

"Idiot ! Pourquoi tu n'a pas dit que tu était vivant ?! Je t'ai cru mort pendant des années !" Cria Rias le visage enfoui dans le torse de Shin. Ce dernier serra Rias près de lui.

"Désolé ..." après quelques minutes de câlinages , Akeno les ramenas sur terre.

"Fufufu , bien que ce soit mignon à voir , peut-tu me dire qui est exactement Amaimon-kun , Rias ?" Rias se releva et releva Shin par la même occasion.

"Oui bien sur , Akeno je te présente Shin Amaimon et Shin voici Akeno Himejima ma reine "

"La prêtresse du tonnerre ? Enchanté " Dit Shin en tendant sa main vers Akeno qu'elle prit avec un sourire.

"Tu es un vieil ami de Rias ? " Demanda Akeno le doigt sur les lèvres.

"Oui c'est exact " Répondit simplement Shin avec le sourire. Sur sa réponse , la porte se rouvrit et cette fois on vit entrer Sona.

"Eh bien , il y a foule sur le toit le midi " Soupira Shin en souriant , Rias ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie se trouvais sur le toit.

"Que fais tu la Sona ? " Demanda la démone aux cheveux rouges.

"J'ai à parler avec le garçon ici présent. " Répondit Sona en se dirigeant vers Shin.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi , présidente ? " Demanda Shin un peu intimidé face à Sona.

"Tu es le garçon qui était souvent avec ma sœur , il y a quelques années n'est-ce pas ? " Après cette phrase , Shin sentit un regard pesant sur lui.

"Alors comme ça tu était avec une fille , alors que je te croyais mort Shin ? J'aimerais en savoir plus si c'est possible ? " Demanda poliment Rias mais Shin sait qu'a l'intérieur d'elle , c'est l'envie de meurtre.

"Oui c'est moi Sona , et je te promet Rias que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois " Se défendit Shin en se collant au grillage sous l'intimidation de Rias.

"Ah oui et c'est quoi ? " Demanda Rias avec son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Shin.

"C'est elle qui m'a sauvé " Répondit Shin en toute franchise et après quelque minute de fixation par Rias que Shin avait l'impression qu'elle lisait son âme , elle sourie.

"Ok je te fais confiance " Répondit Rias en rejoignant sa reine , cette dernière ricana.

"Fufufu , tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse Rias " Dit Akeno ce qui fit rougir Rias d'une couleur qui peu égaliser ses cheveux.

"AKENO ! " Dit Rias ce qui fit sourire Akeno encore plus. Shin et Sona se regardèrent et soupira.

"Je vois , eh bien je suppose qu'il est l'heure de retourner en classe " Dit Shin avant de voir une horde de filles poursuivre 3 garçons qui luttent pour leur survie. Celui du milieu attira l'attention de Shin sentant un pouvoir particulier émanant de lui.

'Un sacred gear ? Plutôt puissant de surcroit , qu'est-ce que tu en pense Alexander ?' Pensa Shin et la réponse de son sacred gear ne se fit pas attendre.

{Un longinus , très certainement le boosted gear } Répondit Alexander très sérieux ce qui choqua Shin qui concentra son regard sur le membre du pervers trio. ' Un gamin pareil ? Impossible ...'

"Issei ..." Dit Rias en se collant la main sur la figure ce qui attira l'attention de Shin.

"Tu les connais Rias ?"

"Seulement celui du milieu , Hyoudou Issei "Répondit Rias en souriant et en se retournant afin d'aller en cours suivi par Shin et Akeno.

L'après - midi passa s'en encombre et Shin se rendit vers la sortie du lycée sous les regards de Rias et Akeno dans leurs salle de club.

point de vue Rias :

"Ara ara toujours en train d'épier Shin-kun , Rias ?" Me demanda Akeno quand elle me vit à la fenêtre en train de le regarder.

"Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire , de peur qu'il disparaisse de ma vie encore une fois..." Je dit en voyant Shin sortir du lycée.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Tu ne peux pas le surveiller 24h sur 24 " Répondit Akeno.

"Je vais le faire rentrer au club " Je répondit avant que les autres membres n'entre et que les activités commence.

point de vue normal :

Shin rentra chez lui et se changea en mettant un pull à capuche noir avec des poches sur le devant et un pantalon noir.

"Je suppose que je vais aller m'entrainer un peu " Se dit Shin avant de sentir le pouvoir d'un ange déchus en activité " Bien je suppose que je vais aller voir " Dit le brun en mettant sa capuche et sortit en direction de l'énergie. Une fois sur les lieux , il vit Issei en train de se faire attaquer par l'ange déchus mais le plus choquant , c'est qu'il vit le sacred gear sur le bras gauche du garçon.

'Il semblerait que tu avais raison Alexander ' Pensa Shin en direction de son sacred gear.

{Oui mais je n'en croyais pas moi même ...}

point de vue Issei :

'Putain , je vais mourir ' Je pensa en recevant un coup de poing de la part de l'ange déchu qui m'envoya sur plusieurs mètres à terre , alors que j'essayait de me relever l'ange déchu créa une lance de lumière et s'adressa à moi.

" Une dernière volonté ? " Demanda l'homme gentleman à la lance.

"Sucer les seins d'une fille ..." Je lui répondit en toute franchise en souffrant.

"Je ne peux accéder à ta requête , maintenant meurs ! " Cria l'homme et je fermis les yeux en attendant la douleur mais ne sentant rien du tout , je les rouvrit afin d'apercevoir un homme avec un pull à capuche noir qui recouvre tout son corps ainsi que son visage avec un jean de la même couleur et des baskets devant moi la main gauche sur la lance et c'est la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir.

point de vue normal :

Shin se tourna vers celui qu'il a sauvé pour apercevoir qu'il s'était évanoui puis retourna son attention vers son adversaire.

"Qui est tu ? " Demande l'ange déchu à Shin qui relâcha la lance.

"Peu importe qui je suis , pourquoi était-tu après ce garçon ? " Demanda Shin en pointant Issei inconscient à coté de lui.

"Je ne peux te le dire " Répondit l'ange déchu et continua en voyant le poing de son adversaire s'illuminé " Du calme , j'ai pas l'attention de t'affronter d'ailleurs je vais partir " Dit l'ange déchu avant de partir laissant Shin seul avec issei.

"Je suppose que les anges déchus ont des vus sur le longinus de ce garçon " Se dit Shin à lui-même avant de le prendre sous son bras droit et se téléporter.

point de vue Rias :

Je suis en ce moment dans la salle du club en train de vérifier quelques papiers quand une lumière et un cercle jaune-dorée apparurent et je vit un garçon avec un pull noir avec sa capuche sur la tête cachant son visage avec un jean noir et des baskets mais ce qui m'inquiéta le plus , c'est qu'il porte Issei , apparemment inconscient , sous son bras.

"Qui es tu ? Pourquoi tu porte Issei inconscient ? répond moi" Je lui dis en me levant mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'allonger Issei sur le canapé.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire plus attention à ton unique pion , Rias il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour le protéger ..." Me dit l'homme ce qui me donna plus de question à lui poser ' Comment ça le protéger ? Contre qui ? Et comment il sait que c'est mon seul pion ?" Mes pensées se fit arrêter quand je vit qu'il était en train de partir.

"Attend ! " Je dit mais trop tard " Il est partit... Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'attendre que Issei se réveille " Je me dit en retournant m'asseoir à mon bureau.

Point de vue normal :

[Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? ] Demanda Alexander à son hôte alors que ce dernier se trouva en caleçon afin d'aller se coucher.

"Je suppose que je vais rester sur le côté et voir comment ça se passe " Répondit Shin en allant se coucher.

* * *

 **Et voila la fin du chapitre , Follow si vous ne voulez pas louper la suite et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir.**

 **Sur ce je suis partit .**


	3. Light vs ORC

(A/N ) : **Amis du jour , Bonjour ! (Punchline de malade hein ... ? ) Voila le chapitre n°3 du nom.**

 **Il va y avoir du fight dans celui-ci , j'ai essayé de ne pas trop l'OP.**

Chapitre 3 : Light vs ORC.

"Aah , enfin un jour de repos ..." Se dit Shin à lui-même en s'allongeant sur son canapé avec ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et son téléphone à la main en train de chercher une musique dans sa playlist.

{Oui et c'est l'heure d'aller à la recherche d'une demoiselle qui partagera ton lit ce soir !"} S'exclama Alexander.

"Bien que ce ne soit pas une bonne raison , je vais faire un petit tour " Dit Shin en se levant de son canapé , enfilant un pull blanc avec un X violet partant des épaules jusqu'au bas du pull. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement , Shin aperçut Issei en compagnie d'une nonne blonde avec les yeux verts. Shin sourit à cette vue 'Un démon et une nonne ensemble ? Genre de chose que tu ne vois pas tous les jours ...' Pensa Shin.

'Dit-il le mec qui a trainé avec les grands noms de la fraction des anges ... ' Rétorqua Alexander en pensée.

'N'empêche qu'elle me dit quelqu'un ...' Pensa Shin en regardant fixement la nonne.

'Normal , c'est Asia la fille que tu a sauvé de plusieurs démon il y a des années lorsqu'elle s'était un peu éloigné de son couvant ' Rappela Alexander ce qui tilta Shin.

'Ah oui c'est vrai la sainte prêtresse ... Elle a bien grandi et elle a toujours son sacred gear..." Remarqua Shin avant de partir ne passant pas inaperçu par l'œil de la nonne.

'Ce garçon ...' Pensa Asia en regardant Shin partir.

Alors que Shin vagabondait dans les rues sans vraiment de but , il remarqua un magasin avec comme enseigne' Discoland ' qui fit briller ses yeux d'envie.

"Un disquaire , cool ... " Dit Shin avant d'entrer le magasin , une fois arrivé à l'intérieur il vit plein de bac remplit de cd de tous genres , de toutes les époques ainsi que des lecteurs afin d'écouter des albums. Alors que Shin était à la recherche du trésor , il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un.

"Je suis désolé..." Dit Shin en se retournant afin d'apercevoir une fille plus petite que lui avec les cheveux blancs et des yeux dorés puis Shin entendit Alexander soupirer ' Moi qui m'attendait que tu trouve une fille super sexy ...'

"Ce n'est rien ..." Répondit la jeune fille pendant que Shin ramassa quelque chose qui est tombé pendant la collision , en voyant l'objet Shin souria.

"Eminem hein ...? " Dit-il ce qui fit rougir le jeune fille faisant ricaner Shin.

"Tu... trouve ça bizarre ?" Demanda -t-elle ce que Shin ne comprenait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?"

"Qu'une fille écoute du... rap ?" Expliqua la jeune fille évitant le regard de Shin et en même temps son sourire.

"Pourquoi je trouverais ça bizarre ?" Répondit Shin gagnant le regard de la fille perdu par sa réponse.

"Hein ?"

"Tu écoute ce que tu aime , tout simplement " Répondit Shin en souriant devant l'expression hébété de la jeune fille puis continua " l'avantage de la musique , c'est que tout les genres sont écoutables par tout le monde , tout le monde aime la musique "

"Je... vois" Répondit la jeune fille avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Et puis The Eminem Show est certainement son meilleur album et je l'ai également alors tu va l'adorer " Dit Shin en souriant à pleine dent.

"Koneko Toujou , 1ere année au lycée Kuoh " Se présenta la jeune fille en tendant la main vers Shin que ce dernier accepta avec plaisir.

"Shin Amaimon , 3eme année au lycée kuoh. Appelle moi Shin " Se présenta Shin à son tour.

"Et toi , Shin-senpai que fais-tu ici ? Tu cherche un cd ?" Demanda la 1ere année.

"Non pas spécialement , j'étais juste en train de me promener dans le quartier , puisque je viens d'emménager dans le coin" Répondit Shin tout en fouinant dans un rayon qui était là puis continua " Et toi ? Tu viens souvent ici ? "

"De temps en temps , lorsque j'ai du temps à perdre ..." Répondit simplement Koneko puis s'installa un silence entre les deux avant que Koneko le brise.

"Puisque tu es nouveau ici , ça te dirait... que je te montre le coin ?" Demanda-t-elle ce qui fit afficher un sourire sur le visage du brun.

"Tu ferais ça ? " Koneko hocha la tête " c'est gentil , merci " Dit Shin avant que les deux sortent du magasin , bien sur après que Koneko est acheté le cd , afin de se diriger vers le centre-ville. Koneko lui montra la plupart des magasins important de la ville que ce soit ceux d'alimentation , vêtement ... ainsi que le centre de jeux et bien sur le fast food ce qui donna faim à Shin.

"Hey on va se prendre un burger ? C'est moi qui invite " Proposa Shin à Koneko que cette dernière accepta d'un hochement de tête et les deux entrèrent dans le restaurant , pendant qu'ils commandèrent Koneko repéra quelqu'un.

"Ah c'est Issei-senpai " Dit Koneko ce qui attira l'attention de Shin son plateau à la main avec sa commande.

"Issei ? Il est où ?" Demanda Shin avant que Koneko lui montre la direction en même temps qu'elle prit sa commande.

"Eh bien allons lui dire bonjour ainsi à celle qui est avec lui " Dit Shin avant de se diriger vers la table de Issei et d'Asia suivi par Koneko , c'est une fois arrivé prés d'eux que Issei les remarqua.

"Salut Koneko-chan ..Tu es qui ? " Salua Issei ' Ah c'est vrai la seule fois qu'il m'a vu , j'avais ma capuche '.

"Salut Issei , je m'appelle Shin Amaimon , 3eme année au lycée kuoh et je suis ami avec Koneko , on peut s'assoir avec vous deux ? " Répondit Shin.

"Bien sur ...Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Asia ? " Répondit Issei en s'adressant à Asia faisant rougir la nonne n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude d'être sous les projecteurs.

"O-oui ça ne me dérange pas ..." Accepta Asia avant que Shin s'assit à coté de Issei et que Koneko s'assit aux coté d'Asia avant de commencer à manger son burger.

Shin esquissa un sourire quand il vit Issei apprendre à Asia comment manger un burger.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? " Demanda Issei ne gagnant qu'un regard de mépris de la part de Koneko.

"A ton avis Issei-senpai ? On mange..." Répondit Koneko de la façon la plus logique possible faisant rire Shin aux dépends d'Issei.

"Je sais merci " Dit Issei avant que Shin ne réponde à sa question.

"On s'est rencontré tous les deux un peu plus tôt dans la journée et , étant nouveau , elle m'a proposé de me faire visiter la ville ensuite en voyant le fast food on a décidé de manger "

"Je vois , au fait je vous présente Asia Argento " Dit Issei en présentant son amie auquel Shin et Koneko se présentèrent.

"On se connait , n'est-ce pas ? " Dit soudainement Asia à l'attention de Shin , ce dernier finit son burger avant de se lever sous l'attention de Koneko et d'Issei.

"Qui sait ? " Répondit Shin avant de jeter sa commande et de poser son plateau puis continua "Mais ce qui est sur , c'est qu'on se reverra très rapidement " Finit Shin avant de poser une main sur la tête de Koneko " Merci pour aujourd'hui , j'espère qu'on se verra à l'école " Dit Shin avant de partir.

Point de vue groupe d'Issei

"Bizarre comme mec ..." Dit Issei avant de remarquer les réactions de Koneko et d'Asia " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ?"

Asia continua de fixé la porte par laquelle Shin est sortit ' Il me dit vraiment quelqu'un ...' pensa Asia tandis que Koneko posa sa main droite sur sa tête où Shin à posé la sienne puis eut un petit sourire que personne ne remarqua.

A la fin de la journée , le groupe d'Issei moins Asia donc seulement Koneko et Issei lui-même arriva au club après un appel de Rias pour se faire sermonné par elle-même bien que ce soit surtout sur Issei avant qu'elle ne soit interrompu par Akeno.

"On vient de recevoir un ordre d'exterminer un démon errant , buchou "

"Ca tombe bien , Issei " Dit Rias en captant l'attention du porteur de l'empereur dragon rouge " Tu va voir en action comment on se bat " Finit Rias en créant un cercle de téléportation les amenant devant un bâtiment abandonné , mais en arrivant aucun ne perçoit la présence d'un démon.

"Bizarre pourtant on est au bon endroit ..." Se dit Rias à elle-même en réfléchissant.

"Entrons quand même " Dit Issei en entrant dans le bâtiment en premier suivi par les autres et finit par être accueilli par le cadavre du démon à coté d'un homme avec une capuche les mains dans les poches mais dont l'accoutrement rappela quelqu'un aux yeux de Koneko et d'Issei.

point de vue normal

"Encore toi , l'homme à la capuche ..." Dit Rias avant d'être choquée par la prochaine parole de sa Rook.

"Shin-senpai ? " Shin ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir ses mains de ses poches.

"Shin-senpai ? Est-ce que tu parle de Shin Amaimon ? " Demanda Akeno gagnant un hochement de la tête de la part de Koneko.

"Comment connais-tu Shin , Koneko ?" Demanda Rias mais un geste de Shin attira son attention , ce dernier leva sa main droite ouverte la paume vers le ciel en leur direction et avec son index ainsi que son majeur , il leur fit signe de l'attaquer.

"Et pourquoi on le ferait ?" Demanda Rias mais en guise de réponse Shin invoqua une épée de lumière dans sa main droite ce qui fit mettre Rias et son peerage en position de combat. En une fraction de seconde Shin se trouvèrent derrière Rias , l'épée sous sa gorge. Complètement laissé surpris personne ne réagit , après quelque seconde Rias , sortit de sa léthargie , passa sa main droite sous son bras gauche et lança une salve d'énergie qui ne détruisit que le mur car Shin était déjà retourné à sa position initiale , l'épée à la main le long du corps.

"Fufufu , quelle vitesse ..." Admira Akeno avant que Shin ne refasse son signe de provocation avec sa main gauche. Cette fois ci , Kiba s'avança avec son épée à la main et se mit en position en même temps que son ennemi. Après quelques minutes de regards les deux se lancèrent l'un vers l'autre disparaissant de la vue des autres , enfin surtout d'un en particulier.

"Je ne les vois plus..." Remarqua Issei. Après quelque passes d'armes , les deux se calmèrent avant que Koneko n'arrive de nulle part et assène un coup de poing dans la face de Shin , l'envoyant s'écraser dans le mur le faisant s'écrouler.

"Ouah quelle force ... Jamais plus , je ne me moquerai d'elle..." Dit Issei. Avant qu'Akeno n'entre en jeu.

{Tu devrais bouger Shin , la brune aux gros seins va attaquer...} Dit Alexander ce que fit Shin en même temps que déferla un puissant éclair sur l'endroit où se trouvèrent Shin , soulevant la poussière mais quand elle partit , ils virent que rien ne se trouvait avant qu'ils n'entendent un 'Pouf' et se retourne pour voir Akeno inconsciente sur le sol et Shin à coté d'elle la main tendue ce qui provoqua la colère chez les autres.

{ BOOST } Dit le gantelet sur le bras d'Issei " Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! " Cria Issei en se jetant sur Shin mais avant de l'atteindre , il disparut encore une fois pour arriver en face de Koneko.

'Désolé Koneko ...' Pensa Shin , cette dernière ne l'ayant pas vu arriver vit encore moins le coup de poing entrer en contact avec son ventre , la clouant au sol avant que Shin ne charge son poing d'énergie et lança une déferlante à bout portant faisant éclater le sol sous elle et la laissant inconsciente.

"Enfoiré ..." Dit Kiba avant de se lancer à toute allure mais Shin esquiva le coup d'épée et attrapa la tête de Kiba puis l'amena au sol avec force avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la face avec assez de force pour l'assommer sans trop l'endommager.

"Non Koneko-chan , Kiba !" Cria Issei avant que son aura s'intensifie.

{ BOOST ! BOOST ! BOOST ! BOOST ! BOOST !} Hurla le sacred gear de Issei.

'Oh alors sa colère intensifie la puissance de son sacred gear' Pensa Shin avant que ce dernier ne se jette à corps perdu le bras en avant que Shin attrapa , s'en servit afin d'arriver derrière Issei et marmonna.

"Un tel pouvoir , quel gâchis ..." pendant qu'Issei se retourna , Shin lui donna un coup avec son avant bras gauche , l'envoya volé sur plusieurs mètres en l'assommant. En se retournant Shin esquiva de justesse un rayon d'énergie et vit Rias la main tendue.

"Pourquoi a-tu fais ça ?" Demanda Rias visiblement en colère , Shin enleva sa capuche et mis les mains en l'air.

"Désolé Rias ...Mais je devais mesurer la force de ton peerage " S'excusa sincèrement Shin , après quelques secondes Rias baissa son bras tandis que Shin baissa les siens


	4. Sauvetage de la nonne ( partie 1 )

Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage de la nonne ( partie 1 )

Après le test fait par Shin face au groupe de Rias , ces deux derniers sont assis l'un cote à cote en attendant que les autres se réveille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu pense de mon groupe ? " Demanda Rias.

"Tu a un bon groupe Rias , dès que je t'ai 'attaquée' ils se sont jetés sur moi ..." Répondit Shin.

"Peut -tu me dire plus sur chacun ? " Demanda Rias ce qui fit soupirer Shin.

"Ok...Commençons par ta reine Akeno , elle est puissante et expérimentée ce qui fit d'elle la plus forte après toi en plus la foudre est un élément majeur à prendre en compte , c'est très efficace " Analysa Shin ce qui rendit Rias fière de sa reine.

"Passons ensuite à ton cavalier Kiba , très bon à l'épée et possède une bonne vitesse grâce à sa piece , très inexpérimenté mais beaucoup de potentiel c'est indéniable "

"Faisons place à Koneko , inexpérimentée comme Kiba mais grâce à sa piece de tour possède une très grosse force et résistance sauf ..." Dit Shin en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

"Sauf quoi ? " Demanda Rias.

"C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose ... Un pouvoir spécial...Des émotions enfouis... " Répondit Shin puis sourit avant de continuer " C'est pas grave , elle le dira bien un jour " Dit-il faisant sourire rias mais Shin fit rapidement la tronche en analysant le prochain.

"Et pour finir ton pion Issei , pour être franc il est extrêmement faible , à le sang chaud incapable de son contrôler , n'utilise pas sa tête ..." Shin continua à énumérer tous les points faibles d'Issei au déplaisir de Rias mais finit sur une note positive.

"Mais possède un très puissant sacred gear et à une forte volonté , bon potentiel " Rias sourit en sachant que finalement son pion n'est pas un cas désespéré.

"Dis moi Shin , ça te dirait de faire partie de mon peerage ?" Demanda une Rias hésitante.

"Non merci " Répondit Shin instantanément ce qui surpris Rias.

"P-pourquoi ? "

"Désolé mais je tiens énormément à ma liberté " S'expliqua Shin.

"Je...Vois mais peux-tu au moins faire partie de mon club ?" Demanda rias mais avant que Shin ne réponde , son téléphone sonna et en voyant le numéro , Shin s'excusa et s'éloigna un peu afin de répondre à l'appel.

"Oui Azazel ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" Demanda Shin au chef des anges déchus.

"Ah Shin ça fais longtemps pas vrai ? Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour savoir le temps qu'il fait , j'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi." Dit Azazel.

"Et c'est ?" Demanda Shin avec un ton curieux ce qui fit ricaner son interlocuteur.

"Toujours droit au but hein ? J'ai quelques subordonnés qui font un peu ce qu'ils veulent donc j'aimerais que tu t'en occupe et t'inquiète pas pour ton payement tu sera bien payé."

"Tu les veux vivants ?"

"Fais comme tu le sens " Répondit Azazel coupant la communication. Shin raccrocha et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin d'apercevoir tout le monde debout.

"Ah je vois que vous êtes réveillés " Dit Shin en s'approchant sous les regards plus ou moins méfiants des membres du groupe de Rias , une fois arrivé près d'eux , Shin se pris un coup de latte de la part de Koneko le renvoyant de la où il venait. Il se releva en se tenant la mâchoire.

"Ok , celui-là je l'ai mérité" Dit Shin en finissant de masser sa joue. Soudain Issei leva son index droit vers Shin en hurlant.

"Ah mais c'est Dom juan ! " S'exclama Issei avec jalousie à peine caché dans sa voix , Shin leva un sourcil devant cette explosion soudaine avant de regarder Rias. Cette dernière soupira en secouant la tête.

"Il est juste jaloux de ton succès au lycée" Avoua Rias tandis qu' Issei se gratta le derrière de la tête d'embarrasement , Shin sourit.

"Je vois ... Désolé pour vous avoir attaqués , demandez moi n'importe quoi et je vous répondrais honnêtement " Proposa Shin avec le sourire avant qu'Akeno n'affiche un sourire sadique en portant une main à sa joue

"Es-tu S ou M ? " Cette question fit afficher quelques rougissement sur le visage des personnes présentes.

"Les deux , j'aime donner et recevoir " Répondit Shin avec un sourire encore plus sadique qu'Akeno , cette dernière se lécha les lèvres. Kiba s'avança avec un regard plutôt sérieux.

"Qui t'a appris à te battre à l'épée ? "

"Un de mes serviteur quand j'étais gamin mais sinon tout seul , a force de pratiquer " Répondit Shin avant que Koneko ne pose une question.

"... Serviteur ?"

"Oui , de l'ancien clan Amaimon maintenant disparu " Répondit Shin franchement , au tour d'Issei ' Je voulais poser une question sur sa famille mais je suppose que je vais éviter ' Pensa-t-il avant de regarder le bracelet de Shin.

"C'est quoi ce bracelet ? "

"C'est mon sacred gear Memento Belli , présente toi " Dit Shin avant qu'une voix ne fasse son apparition.

{Enchanté tout le monde , je m'appelle Alexander } Se présenta le sacred gear avant que Rias ne pose sa propre question.

"Sacred gear ? C'est impossible , comment la tu eu ? Seul des humain à l'origine peuvent en avoir un " Demanda Rias choqué que Shin , démon au sang pur , possède un sacred gear.

"Joker " Dit Shin mais devant l'expression de Rias , il soupira. " On me l'a donné "

"Donné ? Qui te l'a donné ? " Rias continua son interrogatoire avant que Shin ne pose son index sur les lèvres de la beauté aux cheveux rouges.

"Tu as déjà posé ta question , donc tu ne le saura pas " Dit Shin en tapotant le nez de Rias sous son énervement et embarrasement ainsi que sous les petits rires du groupe et la jalousie d'Issei.

"C'est impossible " Dit une voix féminine , Issei accompagné d'Asia leva la tête afin d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

"Y-Yûma-chan ? " Issei parla d'un ton choqué

"Alors comme ça tu a survécu ? Et en démon , c'est le pire" Dit Raynare en riant.

"Raynare -sama " Dit Asia.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un ange déchu comme toi veut-elle ? "Demanda Issei en la dévisageant.

"Un démon tel que toi n'a aucun droit de me parler " Répondit Raynare avec un air de mépris " Cette fille , Asia m'appartient et j'aimerais la récupérer " Ajouta -t-elle avec un sourire hautain.

"Non je ne veux pas retourner à l'église où des gens tuent d'autres gens " Répondit Asia.

"Dis pas ça Asia , tu es importante dans notre plan , ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué " Dit Raynare en avançant tandis que Asia se cacha derrière Issei.

Alors Issei fit en pas devant Asia " Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas retourner à l'église Yû-Raynare-san ? "

"Démon de bas-étage , n'ose même pas prononcer mon nom tu vas le salir" Dit Raynare en créant une lance de lumière.

"S-sacred gear " Prononça Issei faisant apparaitre son gant rouge sur son bras gauche.

"On m'avait dis que ton sacred gear était puissant mais apparemment c'est faux " Dit Raynare en jetant sa lance vers Issei qui esquiva de justesse en faisant une roulade sur le coté. ' Ouf je l'ai esquivé ' Pensa -t-il.

"Issei -san attention " Cria Asia avant qu'Issei ne remarque une autre lance en direction de lui , il ne put l'esquiver et ferma les yeux en attendant une douleur qui ne vient finalement pas , en les ouvrant il aperçut la lance de lumière à quelque centimètre de son visage et surtout qui vient de l'attraper à main nu.

"Tu es plutôt audacieuse pour attaquer quelqu'un en pleine journée " Dit Shin en brisant la lance de lumière.

Raynare fixa les yeux de Shin " Tu semble avoir une certaine puissance. Au moins tu es plus beau que l'autre."

"Shin -senpai " Dit Issei visiblement choqué.

"Y'a t-il un moyen d'éviter ce combat on est sur un territoire d'un démon après tout ? "

"Tu es plutôt audacieux pour demander ça démon mais ça me va à la condition de me remettre Asia " Proposa Raynare.

"Bien sur que non es-" Shin ferma la bouche d'Issei en posant sa main sur elle.

"Ca me va , tu en pense quoi Asia ? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

"Oui je comprends " Accepta Asia en se dirigeant vers Raynare tandis que Issei réussit à enlever la main de Shin de sa bouche.

"Asia ! "

"Issei -san merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui " Dit Asia avec un grand sourire.

"Non attend Asia on est amis pas vrai ? " Demanda Issei en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Shin.

"Oui merci d'avoir été ami avec une fille comme moi " Asia répondit toujours en souriant.

"Shin lâche moi ! Je dois protéger Asia ! " Dit Issei en essayant toujours de s'échapper à Shin.

"Adieu issei -san et merci pour ton aide Shin -san " Raynare l'a pris et commença à s'envoler avant de s'adresser aux deux garçons au sol.

"Démon de bas-étage , tu as été sauvé par cette fille et le beau mec mais si jamais je te revois tu n'aura pas le même sort et toi l'autre démon je ne te tuerais pas mais je jouerais bien avec toi " Shin lâcha Issei quand Raynare disparut avec Asia.

Issei regarda Shin furieux " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'a arrêté ? J'aurai pu la protéger "

"Protéger Asia avec quoi ? Tu n'es même pas assez fort pour te protéger toi même " Répondit Shin sans prendre de gant en lui rappelant que c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il le sauve.

Issei regarda alors le ciel " ASIAAAAAAAAA ! " Cria t-il. Shin s'asseya sur un banc et regarda Issei.

{Tu n'a été un peu trop rude avec lui ? } Demanda Alexander d'un ton triste.

'Non , la conviction seule , ne suffit pas ' Shin répondit calmement.

{Shin...} Dit Alexander triste , sachant que Shin parlait par expérience.

Shin se leva et se dirigea vers Issei.

"Tu as fini ? " Demanda-t-il en étendant sa main , Issei renifla et essuya les larmes restantes sur ces joues.

"...Ouais" dit-il en attrapant la main de Shin et se releva " Merci de m'avoir sauvé "

"Pas de problème " Répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je dois parler avec Rias , Tu veux venir ? " Demanda Shin en se tournant vers Issei.

"Ouais je dois également parler avec buchou , je dois sauver Asia " Dit Issei avec de la détermination dans la voix.

{En tous cas il y a quelque chose de bien qu'on se rappellera } Dit Alexander intriguant Shin et Issei.

"Et c'est ? " Demanda son hôte.

{Cette ange déchue est franchement bonne ! } S'exclama le sacred gear qui exaspéra Shin mais qui excita Issei.

"Pas vrai ? Elle a de gros Oppai ! " Dit Issei la salive coulant de sa bouche en essayant d'attraper avec ses mains des seins imaginaires.

'Je suis entouré de mecs débiles ' Pensa Shin en soupirant.


	5. Sauvetage de la nonne ( partie 2 )

**(A/N ) : Salut les gars et un nouveau chapitre pour vous , n'oubliez pas de laissez une review et de suivre si vous ne voulez pas louper la suite !**

Chapitre 5 : Sauvetage d'une nonne (partie 2 )

Le bruit d'une claque résonna à travers la pièce et se vit apparaître sur la joue de Issei.

[Ca doit faire mal ] Shin entendit penser son sacred gear et agréa à cette pensée en silence.

"Je t'interdis de sauver cette nonne " Ordonna Rias gagnant un regard furieux de Issei qui impressionna un peu Shin , ne pensant pas que quelqu'un puisse se rebeller contre elle.

"Dans ce cas je vais la sauver moi même " Dit Issei en caressant sa joue.

"Tu es vraiment aussi stupide ? Tu va te faire tuer si tu y vas et je ne peux pas te ressusciter une seconde fois tu comprends ? Et je peux pas me permettre d'attaquer sous le nom du clan Gremory " Rias expliqua les faits calmement.

"Alors enlevez moi du groupe , je vais y aller en mon nom " Issei replia sérieusement.

"Ca marche pas comme ça Issei , une fois que tu fais partie d'un groupe tu y reste jusqu'a ce que tu meurt ou que ton roi meurt. " Expliqua Shin adossé au mur.

"Shin a raison , pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? " Demanda Rias furieuse.

"Je suis devenu ami avec Asia , je ne l'abandonnerai pas "

"C'est merveilleux Issei , mais la c'est autre chose tu es un démon et elle fait partie des anges déchues , nos deux coté se cherchent querelles pendants des centaines d'années , si on leur montre la moindre faiblesse ils nous tuent , ce sont nos ennemis " Expliqua Rias.

"Tout exploser n'est-il pas la façon de faire les choses du clan Gremory ? " Issei rétorqua faisant ricaner Shin.

"Cette fille est à l'origine du coté des anges , même si elle fait partie des anges déchues elle encore une ennemie de nous les démons." Dit Rias sérieusement en faisant arrêter de rire Shin du regard.

"Asia n'est pas notre ennemie ! " Cria Issei sur Rias.

"Même si elle ne l'est pas , elle n'a rien à voir avec nous Issei , tu dois l'oublier"

'Mauvais choix de mots , Rias ' Pensa Shin en secouant la tête.

Issei serra le poing devant la phrase de son roi " Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? " Dit-il sous la colère "Vous me demandez d'abandonner et d'oublier Asia ? C'est impossible et puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider je vais y aller seul ! " Cria Issei en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Issei attend ! Shin dis quelque chose " Dit Rias en regardant Shin entre la porte et Issei.

"Pousse toi Shin " Dit Issei avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux , Shin vit de la détermination briller de mille feux et fit un pas sur le coté choquant Rias.

"Va la sauver Issei " Dit Shin autorisant Issei à partir suivit de Kiba et Koneko sous le regard de Rias , dés que les autres ne sont plus dans les environs Shin continua" Il faut que j'aille m'occuper des anges déchus vous venez ? " Dit Shin à l'attention de Rias et de sa reine.

"Tu savais qu'on allait intervenir ? " Demanda Rias incrédule.

Shin sourit " Bien sur je te connais très bien Rias " Répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce accompagner des deux plus belles filles du lycée.

Le démon sans clan , l'héritière du clan Gremory ainsi que sa reine se trouvent tous les trois dans la forêt à coté de l'église où est censé se trouver Asia et surtout les anges déchus.

"Bien ils restent plus qu'a les trouver " Dit Shin avant qu'une voix ne retentisse à travers la forêt.

"Je suis la " Avant que les trois démons lèvent les yeux et virent une jeune fille avec des couettes blondes habillé d'une façon gotique avec ses ailes déployé dans les cieux " Si je vous abats mon maître sera heureux alors bye-bye " Finit-t-elle en atterrissant et que les deux autres n'arrivent.

'Toutes mes cibles sont la , ça m'arrange ' Pensa Shin en regardant les 3 anges déchus.

"Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi Mittlet , c'est moi qui vais les tués " Dit la femme aux cheveux bleus.

"Désolé de le dire , mais il me semble que tu va avoir quelque problèmes Gremory -san " Dit Dohnassek.

"Ara ara toute la famille est au complet" Remarqua Akeno en souriant.

"Je dois dire , ca rend ma mission beaucoup plus simple " Dit Shin en s'approchant bien confiant.

"C'est encore toi , ca tombe bien j'ai un compte à régler avec toi " Dit Dohnassek en reconnaissant et en fixant le brun.

"Akeno ? " Demanda Rias.

"Avec plaisir buchou " Répondit Akeno en faisant apparaitre un nuage au dessus d'elle la changeant dans son habit de miko.

Shin lâcha un petit sifflement " classe."

"Tu aime ce que tu vois Shin -kun ? " Demanda Akeno en le taquinant.

"On va dire que tu attire facilement le regard Akeno , je suis charmé " Répondit Shin avec le sourire avant que Rias ne se racle la gorge.

"Si tu pouvais faire ton travail Akeno " Rappela Rias gentiment mais cachant un peu de jalousie dans sa voix.

"C'est mignon quand tu es jalouse buchou " Répondit Akeno en levant la main tandis que plusieurs cercle magique apparaissent.

"Une barrière ? " Demanda Shin en regardant Rias.

"Oui et une puissante , ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir " Répondit Rias avec le sourire.

Shin concentra sa magie dans ses poings " j'en ai pas vraiment besoin mais bon... "

"Tu es un serviteur de Gremory ? " Demanda Kalawarner à l'attention du seul garçon qui fait partit de ses ennemis.

"Non même si Rias voudrait bien " Répondit Shin qui souria à Rias qui rougit un peu.

"Dis ce que tu veux Shin mais un jour tu sera dans mon groupe " Rétorqua Rias.

"C'est bien joli tout sa mais si on pouvait commencer à vous tuer ce sera cool " Dit Mittlet faisant rappeler sa présence aux autres.

"Ah oui excusez moi " Dit Shin avant de disparaitre puis d'apparaitre devant Dohnassek " Un combat entre homme ca te dit ? " Demanda Shin mais ne laissant pas l'ange déchu répondre , il l'attrapa par son visage et disparût avec lui. Tous présent sont étonné par la tournure des événements.

"Bien un de moins à qui le tour ? " Demanda Rias en souriant , bien confiante en la victoire de son ami.

"Sois pas trop confiante , ton copain ne vaincra jamais Dohnassek " Dit Kalawarner.

"Dohnassek est le plus puissant d'entre vous ? " Demanda Akeno qui , sans que les anges déchus ne s'aperçoive , concentra sa magie.

"Non je dirais qu'il est troisième de notre groupe " Répondit Mittlet faisant sourire Rias et Akeno.

"Pourquoi vous souriez ? " Demanda Kalawarner confuse.

"C'est juste que votre allié n'a aucune chance , puisque Shin est le plus puissant d'entre nous , Akeno ? " Répondit Rias avant de s'adresser à sa reine qui , avec un rire sadique , lâcha sa foudre sur ses adversaires qui tomba comme des mouches. Après l'attaque , Rias les terminas à coup de décharge démoniaque.

"Ah je vois que vous avez finis " Dit Shin en approchant les deux filles , Rias et Akeno aperçurent quelque chose sur la tête de Shin.

"C'est pas le chapeau de Dohnassek sur ta tête , Shin ? " Demanda Rias en pointant l'objet en question , Shin l'ajusta sur sa tête.

"C'est un fedora Rias " Répondit -t-il en souriant.

"Ara ara tu lui a volé ? " Demanda Akeno.

"Il n'en aura plus besoin maintenant , ca me va bien ? " Demanda Shin en arrangeant son nouveau chapeau gagnant un hochement de la tête de la part des filles. " Bien on y va maintenant Issei doit avoir fini avec Raynare maintenant " Finit -t-il avant de se diriger vers l'église.

Shin se posa contre le mur de l'église en regardant Issei être supporté par Kiba ' Je ne m'attendais pas que Issei arrive à la vaincre seul m'enfin ca m'arrange' Pensa -t-il.

"Buchou , je l'ai ramenée " Dit Koneko en ramenant Raynare par l'aile.

"Merci Koneko , tu peux la réveiller Akeno ? " Demanda Rias vers sa reine qui électrifia Raynare qui se réveilla instantanément.

"Comment va tu , ange déchue Raynare ? " Dit Rias en la regardant de haut.

"... Fille du clan Gremory " Dit Raynare faiblement.

"Je m'appelle Rias Gremory , héritière du clan Gremory , enchantée. " Dit Rias avec le sourire.

Raynare la fixa puis lâcha un petit rire " tu crois m'avoir mais dommage , mon plan est inconnu de mon boss et puis si jamais je suis en danger mes amis viendront m'aid-"

"Ils ne viendront pas t'aider , mon ami et moi avons déjà éliminé tes alliés " Interrompit Rias en regardant Shin.

"Mensonge "

"Est-ce que tu reconnais ceci ? " Demanda Shin en indiquant son fedora au dessus de sa tête , les yeux de Raynare s'ouvrit de surprise en reconnaissant le chapeau.

"C'est le chapeau de Dohnassek " Dit Raynare en croyant le brun.

"Raynare , ce garçon Issei Hyoudou possède un sacred gear hors du commun , c'est pourquoi tu as perdu " Dit Shin qui rendit Raynare confuse.

{Boosted gear , un sacred gear qui est censé être extrêmement rare , la marque du dragon rouge sur le gantelet est évidente , tu en a surement entendu quelque part } Dit Alexander.

"Le boosted gear , l'un des longinus tu es en train de me dire que ce gamin le possède ?! " Cria Raynare dans un ton choqué.

"Si la légende est vrai , alors le boosted gear peut doubler la force de son possesseur toutes les 10 secondes , il peut même tuer un dieu " Dit Rias qui choqua tout le monde à part Shin.

"Bien si on passait aux choses sérieuse " Dit Shin en illuminant sa main " je dois t'éliminer mais j'aimerai récupérer le sacred gear que tu a volé" Ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

"Tu plaisante , ce pouvoir est pour Azazel-sama " Cria Raynare au visage de Shin.

"J'en ai rien à faire pour qui tu le veux ce pouvoir " Rétorqua Shin calmement avant qu'une voix ne le stoppe.

"Ca a l'air sympa " Tout le monde vit freed sortir de l'ombre. "Wow mon boss est dans la merde ! Hm que dois-je faire ? "

"Sauve moi ! Si tu me sauve je te récompenserai !" Cria Raynare à Freed.

Freed souria sadistiquement à Raynare " Si je te sauve , je pourrais te baiser ? Faire l'amour à un ange est pour moi une bénédiction "

"Qu- Ne plaisante pas et sauve moi "

"T'es vraiment pathétique si tu lui demande de l'aide " Dit Shin qui gagna un regard haineux de la part de Raynare.

"Alors c'est non hein ? Dans ce cas je vais partir , peu importe de la façon dont on regarde je suis désavantagé , Issei -kun , tu as vraiment un sacred gear intéressant tu es sur ma liste de démon à tuer alors prépar- " Freed n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand une balle de lumière érafla sa joue et fit couler un filet de sang.

"Je sais pas qui tu es , mais une chose est sûr c'est que tu me saoule alors va t-en avant que la prochaine ne t'arrive en pleine tête " Menaça Shin en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je vais m'amuser à te torturer la prochaine fois qu'on se voit " Dit Freed avant de partir , Shin retourna son attention sur Raynare.

"Je te donne une dernière chance , donne moi le sacred gear gentiment ou je le prendrais de force "

"Ha comme si j'allais écouter un démon " Répondit Raynare avec mépris.

"Ok alors ne viens pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu " Dit Shin en illuminant sa main " Ca risque de faire un peu mal " Ajouta-t-il

"Ufufu je suis curieuse de savoir ce que Shin -kun va faire " Dit Akeno avec son sourire sadique.

"Buchou , Shin est vraiment capable de récupérer le sacred gear d'Asia ? " Demanda Issei confus.

"Je ne sais pas , mais je sais que Shin fait toujours ce qu'il dit " Répondit Rias avec un petit sourire.

Shin utilisa sa magie et attacha Raynare au sol par les bras et les jambes.

"Et c'est partit " Dit-il en plantant sa main dans le ventre de Raynare à travers un cercle lumineux.

"ARRGH " Cria Raynare de douleur , après quelque seconde de recherche , Shin sortit sa main avec deux bagues ornée de pierre bleue/verte sur chaque. Raynare s'évanouit de douleur. Issei ramassa les deux bagues.

"Merci Shin " Remercia son ami avant de regarder tristement les bagues " Asia ... " Shin se sentit triste pour lui.

"Issei , tu te rappelle comment tu a été ramené à la vie ? " Demanda le brun vers le chatain.

"Oui c'est buchou avec ses pieces d'échec " Répondit Issei ne voyant pas où Shin voulait en venir.

"Je suis sûr que Rias à quelque piece en plus et je pense que se serait un plus pour elle d'avoir Asia dans son groupe " Dit Shin en regardant Rias.

"Vraiment ? "

"Oui , je vais la réincarner en bishop mais dans la salle du club pas ici " Dit Rias en formant son cercle et tout son groupe entra dedans sauf Shin.

"Tu viens pas Shin -kun " Demanda Kiba.

"Non je vous rejoins directement là-bas " Dit Shin avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Shin sortit son portable et appela Azazel.

"Hello " Répondit Azazel.

"J'ai fini le job , les 4 sont décédés " Dit Shin " Tu veux une preuve "

"Non c'est bon je te crois , ta récompense te sera donné par un de mes subordonné dans les prochains jours " Répondit Azazel avant de raccroché. Shin commença à sortir de l'église avant de s'arrêter.

"Tu peux sortir , je sais que t'es la Astaroth " Dit Shin avant qu'un homme blond habillé d'une façon noble ne sorte de l'ombre.

"Tu n'a pas changé Amaimon toujours aussi perceptif " Dit Astaroth d'une voix douce.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Asia mais tu ferais mieux d'annuler , à moins que tu ne veuille le regretter " Dit Shin avant de partir en direction du club ORC et il n'entendis pas les insultes proféré par Astaroth contre lui et le groupe de Rias.


	6. Match pour un familier

Chapitre 6 : Match pour un familier.

Ça fait une semaine que l'affaire avec les anges déchus a été réglé Asia , accompagné d'Issei et du club , s'habitue à sa vie de démon et de lycéenne.

Pov Rias :

Je toqua à la porte mais après quelque seconde sans réponse , je tente ma chance et actionna la poignée qui , à mon grand étonnement , ouvra la porte , je fit un pas à l'intérieur et entendit tout de suite de la musique à travers la maison.

"Excuse moi de mon intrusion " Je dit en entrant dans le salon "Shin tu es la ? " Je demandais en regardant autour de moi , 'Il a une belle maison , je suppose que mercenaire ça gagne bien sa vie ' Je dis avant de faire un tour dans la maison et je vis plusieurs portes avec écrit chambre d'amis avant qu'une ne rentre dans mon champ de vision avec Shin écrit dessus. En regardant autour de moi , je décide d'entrer dans sa chambre et en y entrant je fis la plus grande découverte de ma vie.

"Des mangas , des mangas partout " Je dis stupéfaite , des étagères remplit de mangas en tout genre , SF , Shojo , Shonen tous ranger par catégorie " Allez juste un ne peut pas faire de mal " Je dis en prenant un manga et m'allongea sur son lit et commença à le lire , arrivée au milieu du manga , j'arrêta et le remit à sa place.

"Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça " Je dis avant de sortir de sa chambre et de me diriger vers le salon " Il est où ? " Je me demandais avant de remarquer une porte par laquelle je ne suis pas passer , en l'ouvrant j'aperçus un escalier en direction du sous-sol et en le descendant j'aperçus enfin le sujet de ma visite dans une salle entouré de verre.

"Shin ? " Je dis mais je me tus en le voyant habillé d'un simple jogging entrain de faire des pompes et je sentit la chaleur atteindre mes joues en le regardant , après quelque seconde d'observation je décide de me faire remarquer en toquant aux vitres.

Pov normal :

En plein entrainement , Shin n'entendit pas Rias frapper aux vitres.

{Shin , la rouquine aux gros oppai est la } Dit Alexander qui alerta son hôte avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui et aperçut la démon aux cheveux rouges , il se releva et approcha Rias qui lui parla mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que les vitres sont insonorisé ce qui amena un sourire aux lèvres de Shin. Le brun tut Rias en mettant son index sur sa bouche puis indiqua le tableau de bord sur le mur lequel s'approcha Rias et appuya sur le bouton que Shin le lui a indiqué.

"C'est quoi cette salle ? " Demanda Rias pendant que Shin s'essuya avec une serviette.

"C'est ma salle d'entrainement " Répondit Shin en posant sa serviette sur le porte serviette " Tu veux essayer ? " Ajouta-t-il.

"Ca dépend , ca fonctionne comment ? " Demanda Rias avant que Shin ne lui explique , Rias accepta d'essayer sa salle d'un hochement de la tête hésitant.

[Baisse la gravité ] Dit Alexander.

Après que Rias se soit mise au milieu de la pièce , Shin appuya sur quelque boutons ensuite les vitres descendirent et Rias se trouva soudainement clouée au sol. Au bout de quelque seconde , Shin éteignit sa machine , abrégeant les souffrances de son amie.

"Et c'était que 5 x la gravité de la terre " Dit Shin en souriant tendis que Rias récupéra son souffle , les deux s'assirent sur le canapé du salon , Shin eut l'idée d'aller mettre un simple t-shirt blanc.

"Et sinon , que me vaut ta visite ? " Demanda Shin voulant aller directement au sujet de sa présence ici.

"Je voudrais te demander une faveur " Dit Rias

"Ca dépend de quoi il s'agit " Répondit Shin curieux.

Rias lui expliqua alors sa situation " C'est pourquoi je voudrais de ton aide "

"Laisse moi récapituler , tu veux que je joigne ton club pour que je puisse t'aider de gagner un match de dodgeball face à Sona et son peerage afin qu'Issei et Asia puisse avoir un familier ? "

"Oui c'est ça , tu es d'accord ? " Rias lui demanda en le regardant.

Shin commença à réfléchir " Qu'on soit bien clair , je ferais partie de ton club mais pas de ton peerage c'est compris ? " Clarifia Shin qui reçut un accord de la tête de Rias " Dans ce cas ok mais je ne serais pas forcement là tous les jours " Accepta Shin en tendant sa main que Rias prit avant que Shin amena la fille aux cheveux rouges près de lui et souffla dans son oreille " Mais n'oublie pas que je suis mercenaire donc c'est payant " Ajouta-t-il avant de la relâcher.

"T'es dur en négociation " Dit Rias mais Shin se contenta de lui sourire "Mais d'accord " Accepta Rias en souriant. " Sur ce je vais partir , ne sois pas en retard bye " Finit Rias en partant à travers son cercle.

(Le lendemain au club )

Shin arriva au club sous les regards étonné des autres sauf Rias qui souri " Bienvenue Shin "

Shin les saluas et s'adossa au mur.

"Shin ? Pourquoi t'es là ? " Demanda Issei confus.

"Rias m'a invitée à faire partie de votre club , mais n'oublie pas que je ne fais pas partie de son peerage " Répondit Shin à moitié vrai.

Tout le monde accueilli Shin dans le club.

"Voila ton thé Shin -kun " Dit Akeno en lui donnant une tasse que Shin saisit et prit une gorgée " Il est bon merci Akeno " Rias ne finit pas de dévisager le sacred gear que Shin porte en permanence sur son poignet.

{Tu va me faire rougir si tu me fixe autant Rias } Dit Alexander d'une pseudo voix gênée alors qu'il aime avoir l'attention de la belle jeune fille.

"Désolée mais je suis toujours curieuse à propos de ton sacred gear " Dit Rias.

"C'est vrai c'est quoi son pouvoir , on sait déjà pour le mien ou celui d'Asia " Dit Issei maintenant curieux et on pouvait voir que c'est pareil pour les autres membres du club.

"C'est un peu compliqué mais il me permet de réagir dans n'importe style de combat , par rapport à mon adversaire je peux prévoir son prochain coup. " Répondit Shin.

"Plutôt utile comme sacred gear " Dit Kiba.

{N'est-ce pas ? Je suis le meilleur !} S'exclama Alexander faisant soupirer son hôte.

"Par contre il faut supporter ça ... " Dit Issei mais déprima l'instant d'après sachant que le sien n'est pas plus facile , Shin et Issei se retrouva en grosse déprime parlant chacun de son sacred gear sous les regards des membres du club.

"...Pas facile d'avoir un sacred gear " Remarqua Koneko.

(Le soir )

Shin étira ses bras et ses jambes avant de s'asseoir ' Ca fait combien de temps que j'ai pas joué au dodgeball ... '

Akeno aida Asia à s'étirer quand un gémissement sortit de sa bouche , Shin leva un sourcil ' Vraiment sadique cette fille '

Le bruit d'un cassement d'os se fit entendre suivit d'un cri de douleur.

"AHHHHHH "

"Au moins tu seras plus flexible maintenant , merci à Koneko " Dit Shin en lâchant un petit rire.

"La ferme Shin " Dit Issei en se frottant le dos.

Shin s'adossa au mur avant qu'Issei ne vienne lui donné un bandeau avec 'Team Oka ' écrit dessus , il le regarda avant de l'attacher. Les portes s'ouvrit afin d'apercevoir Sona et son peerage entrer , Sona regarda Shin puis Rias " Alors c'est Amaimon -kun , le nouveau de ton club ? " Dit Sona en direction de son amie de longue date qui hocha la tête.

"Bon on le commence ce match ? " Dit Shin en s'écartant du mur.

"Oui allez c'est partit " Dit Rias.

Après que tout sois mis en place , Shin esquiva par le dessous une balle qui lui à été envoyé par Saji ' Alors ils me ciblent , logique ils veulent découvrir mes capacités '

"Shin fais gaffe ! " Cria Issei.

Shin vit une balle entourée de glace arrivée vers lui , avec ses réflexes il esquiva de justesse la balle et l'attrapa avec sa lumière 'Alors comme ça les pouvoirs ne sont pas interdits ' , il regarda qui lui à envoyé et vit Tomoe à qui il envoya la balle et en utilisant son pouvoir , la balle alla tellement vite qu'elle na pas eu le temps d'esquiver , elle se l'a pris en pleine face et tomba au sol.

"Ara ara Shin -kun est plein de surprise " Dit Akeno qui envoya une balle à un des membres du peerage de Sona qui esquiva et qui envoya une balle à Rias qui esquiva elle aussi " Oui , c'est vraiment surprenant "

Yura fronça les sourcils et envoya une balle de toute ses forces à Shin , qui en enveloppant sa main de sa magie attrapa la balle mais recula de quelque centimètres 'Attraper une balle lancer par une rook n'est pas une bonne idée ' Pensa Shin en sentant sa main engourdis puis vit une autre balle arrivé et l'attrapa avec son autre main et encore une autre arriva que Shin esquiva par dessous 'Ok la ça me saoule ' Pensa -t-il avant de concentrer sa magie et créa un autre lui fait de lumière qui stoppa une balle.

Shin aperçut les regards des autres " Quoi c'est toujours moi qui l'a attrapé "

"C'est pas juste , c'est un clone de toi " Cria Saji en pointant vers l'objet de son désaccord.

"Ste plait depuis tout à l'heure tout le monde utilise ses pouvoirs " Dit Shin en faisant remarquer les marques de glace.

"Très bien que tout le monde arrête d'utiliser ses pouvoirs " Dit Rias.

Le jeu se termina avec une victoire de Rias qui toucha Sona dans le ventre , Shin se posa contre le mur en ne sentant toujours pas son bras droit ' Note à moi-même , toujours esquiver une balle lancée par un rook '

"Heu , tu veux que je soigne ton bras Shin -san ? " Demanda Asia en le regardant.

"Non c'est bon " Dit Shin avant qu'un cercle jaune n'apparaisse près d'eux et qu'une jeune fille d'environ 1 m 60 avec les cheveux noirs qui arrive jusqu'aux épaules accompagné de yeux noirs habillé d'un t-shirt bleu ciel et d'une jupe jusqu'au genoux noirs et des chaussures qui remontent jusqu'aux chevilles marrons n'en sorte avant de se diriger vers Shin.

"Shin tu vas bien ? Où-est-ce que tu es blessé ? " Demanda la jeune fille visiblement inquiète ne se préoccupant pas des regards étonné qu'elle reçoit des autres personnes présentes ici.

"C'est juste une petite blessure à mon bras droit désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour ça " Dit Shin en la regardant. La jeune fille secoua la tête et se mit au travail.

"Je serais venue même si c'était juste pour une griffure " Répondit la jeune fille avant que ses mains s'entourent d'une lueur blanche et que la blessure de Shin guérisse.

"Qui est cette jeune fille Shin ? " Demanda Rias gentiment mais cachant l'irritation dans sa voix.

"Je m'appelle Asuka Miyazawa , enchantée " Dit la jeune fille connue sous le nom d'Asuka en se présentant énergiquement.

"Cela amène plus de question que de réponse " Dit Kiba en regardant la jeune fille.

"Quelle est ta relation avec Shin -kun , Miyazawa -san ? " Demanda Akeno pour son roi.

"Je suis le bishop de Shin " Répondit Asuka avec fierté choquant les démons présents dans le gymnase.

"Tu as un peerage Shin? " Demanda Rias à quoi Shin hocha la tête " Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu refuse de faire partie du mien "

"Maintenant à mon tour , quelle est ta relation avec mon roi mademoiselle aux cheveux rouges ? " Demanda Asuka faisant un peu rougir Rias. "Nous somme simplement amis " Répondit Rias en récupérant sa couleur original.

"Et tu as d'autre membre dans ton peerage Shin ? " Demanda Issei à quoi Asuka voulait répondre mais Shin mit sa main sur sa bouche " On en reparlera ok , maintenant Asuka il faut rentrer et pensait à faire sa prochaine mission " Dit Shin mais qui semblait plus être un ordre qu'autre chose , Asuka acquiesça et disparut.

(ORC )

"Santé " Cria les membres du club en trinquant avec leurs verres de jus d'orange.

"Avec ça on va pouvoir avoir des familiers n'est-ce pas , buchou ? " Dit Issei à l'attention de son roi qui hocha la tête.

"Tu viens avec nous Shin -san ? " Demanda Asia mais Shin secoua la tête.

"J'ai déjà mon familier " Dit Shin et avec un claquement de doigt , un tigre blanc apparut dans la pièce sous le bonheur inattendu de Koneko qui se jeta presque dessus et s'est mise à le caresser.

"Il est trop mignon , comment il s'appelle ? " Demanda Asia également fan du familier de Shin.

"Taiga " Répondit simplement Shin en admirant le bonheur que vivait son tigre.

"...Tout doux" Dit Koneko toujours en train de chouchouter le tigre , après quelque câlin plus tard , Shin le rappela et partit du club.


	7. Un engagement non voulu

Chapitre 7 : Un engagement non voulu.

"Hehehe , rien a dire les filles de ce club ont de gros oppai " Dit Issei en regardant les filles du club de kendo se changer à travers un trou dans le mur.

"Laisse moi voir Issei " Dit l'un de ses amis à coté de lui visiblement lui aussi attiré par les filles.

"C'est moi après Issei , Motoharu alors attend ton tour " Dit l'autre pervers en poussant un peu Issei lui faisant comprendre qu'il prend trop son temps.

"Arrête de me pousser mec , je n'arrive pas bien à voir " Dit Issei en essayant de s'écarter un peu de son ami trop collant.

"On peut certainement vous aider " Dit une voix derrière le trio qui annonçait pas de bons augure , en se retournant ils virent la capitaine du club de kendo et ses membres équipé de leur shinai. Les garçons en voyant ce spectacle fit la première chose qui leur soit venu à l'esprit.

Courir.

Ils sprintèrent comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait sous les cris des filles de plus en plus violentes , après quelques virages et stratagèmes pour les semer sans succès , Issei vit son salut en marche vers l'entrée du lycée.

"Shin , au secours ! " Cria Issei pendant qu'il se cacha derrière lui avec ses deux amis , le brun d'abord ne comprit pas le comportement de son ami avant que la horde de fille n'arrive devant lui , ces dernières s'arrêtèrent et rougissent en voyant Shin devant elle.

"Holà les filles , est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? " Demanda-t-il avant qu'une fille châtain à la queue de cheval ne fasse un pas sous le regard du brun qui accentua la couleur rouge sur son visage.

"Ils nous ont épié pendant qu'on se changeait " Accusa-t-elle en tendant son doigt vers le pervers trio , Shin regarda Issei qui se gratta la joue en souriant faisant soupir Shin.

"Je vois en tout cas merci ... " Dit Shin ne connaissant pas le nom de la personne devant lui.

"Murayama , Amaimon -senpai " Se présenta la jeune fille avec un peu de trac , comme si elle se présentait à un directeur d'entreprise.

"Très bien Murayama -san , je sais ce qu'a fait Issei n'est pas bien et il mérite une punition mais vous pourriez peut -être lui pardonner , les autres je m'en fichent je vous les laissent " Dit Shin sous l'indignation des deux compères d'Issei qu'ils firent vite comprendre à Shin qui soupira " Et ses deux amis aussi " Les filles se groupèrent afin de réfléchir sur la demande du brun. Après délibération , Murayama s'avança pour donner le verdict.

"D'accord " Dit la jeune fille pour le plaisir d'Issei et ses amis " Mais à une condition " Ajouta -t-elle avec le sourire.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda Issei en priant que ce soit simple.

"On veut que Shin nous embrasse sur la joue " Dit -elle embarrasser de faire cette demande audacieuse ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Shin s'avança sans problème et les embrassa toute à la suite pour le plaisir des demoiselles ravie mas des garçons jaloux de cette suite d'événement.

Après ce moment de bonheur intense , les filles partirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

"Merci Shin " Dit Issei en sortant de l'ombre de son sauveur.

"Tu devrais faire attention Issei , je serais pas toujours là pour te sortir de tes galères " Dit Shin en regardant son kohai , Issei lui ne comprit pas et pensait qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

"Comment ça ? " Demanda-t-il mais le brun était déjà partit en direction de sa classe.

* * *

"Buchou n'est pas dans son état normal " Remarqua Issei à l'attention de tout le monde , Asia hocha la tête étant d'accord avec la constatation d'Issei , Kiba juste haussa les épaules ne sachant pas pourquoi Rias agissait de cette manière , Koneko elle continua à manger ses gâteaux en silence.

La porte s'ouvrit afin d'apercevoir Shin entrer dans la pièce , ce dernier posa son regard sur Rias et haussa le sourcil droit en voyant le comportement de son amie , les coudes posés sur son bureau et son front collé sur ses mains enlacé lâchant des soupirs toutes les dix secondes.

Shin se dirigea vers elle avec une idée dans la tête sous les regards des autres , une fois près d'elle il colla à la joue de Rias une canette froide , la reine aux cheveux rouges sursauta avec un petit cri de surprise avant de caresser sa joue et de regarder méchamment le brun.

"Pourquoi t'a fait ça , Shin ?! " Grogna Rias la joue encore rouge du froid de la canette.

"C'est pour te punir d'être dans la lune " Dit Shin en ouvrant sa canette et en prit une gorgée "Pourrait-t-on savoir la raison de cette absence , Rias ? " Demanda-t-il en direction de l'héritière du clan Gremory , cette dernière hésita de lui révéler oui ou non ses problèmes.

"Ce n'est rien " Répondit Rias , Shin la regarda puis soupira " Si tu le dis ... " Sur ces mots , Shin partit et c'est le cas pour le peerage de Rias qui partirent chacun leurs tours remplir une mission.

Le soir même , Shin est allongé tranquille dans son lit en lisant un manga sous les remarques intempestives d'Alexander comme quoi au lieu de lire il pourrait avoir une femme dans son lit.

Alors que le brun commençait à éteindre et se coucher , une lueur se fit connaitre dans la pièce avant que Rias n'entre dans la chambre et commença à s'approcher du lit.

"Rias ? " Dit Shin mais n'eut pas le temps de former la moindre phrase avant que Rias ne pose son index sur sa bouche pour le taire et commença à enlever son uniforme sous le visage de plus en plus rouge de Shin.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors s'il te plait " commença rias en étant en sous vêtement qui avantagea bien ses courbes féminines et se rapprocha dangereusement de Shin en s'allongeant de plus en plus sur lui , le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder la poitrine de Rias qu'elle en profita en le caressant avec sur son torse " Prend ma virginité " Murmura Rias d'une voix suave en regardant Shin avec le plus d'envie possible.

Le brun eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser et les avances de son amie et les excitations d'Alexander ne l'aide pas à prendre une décision rationnelle , Rias approcha sa bouche de son oreille tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Shin.

"Laisse moi faire " Susurra-t-elle sensuellement , après quelques caresses et de peur qu'il ne puisse encore résister longtemps , Shin prit Rias par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Cette action soudaine sembla étonnée Rias.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne te plais pas " Demanda Rias apparemment de la tristesse dans le regard et dans la voix en essayant d'augmenter , déjà énorme ses oppais en mettant ses bras sous eux.

"Bien sur que si , tu ferais faire faillite à un vendeur de viagra là n'est pas la question " Shin expliqua son geste mais cela ne fit qu'énerver Rias.

"Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ? Si on le fait pas maintenant je ..." Dit Rias visiblement préoccupé de quelque chose mais avant que Shin ne puisse savoir quoi que ce soit , la pièce s'illumina une seconde fois et vit apparaitre Grayfia dans sa tenue de soubrette qu'on lui connait tant.

Ses yeux se posa d'abord sur le brun puis sur Rias "A titre personnel cela me dérange pas que tu le fasse avec Shin mais je ne pense pas que t'es parents soit d'accord Rias -sama " Dit Grayfia en soupirant. Rias agrippa la tête de Shin et l'a mis entre ses oppais sous le plus grand embarrasement du garçon sous le sifflement d'Alexander.

"Avec qui je le fais ne vous regarde pas , ni toi ni mes parents et je me mariera pas " Rétorqua Rias en étouffant le pauvre brun qui essaye de sortir de l'agréable étreinte de la rousse.

'Mariage ? ' Pensa Shin tout en suffoquant

"Ne complique pas les choses Rias -sama et mettre Shin dans l'histoire alors qu'il n'est au courant de rien n'aide pas non plus " Remarqua Grayfia en ramassant un par un les vêtements de Rias , cette dernière réfléchit puis se leva doucement du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? " Demanda Shin en recouvrant ses esprits après ces 5 dernières minutes plutôt ... intense. Rias finit de mettre son uniforme puis s'approcha de Shin encore sur son lit en lui souriant tristement.

"Je comprend que tu puisse être confus , promis je vais tout expliqué demain " Dit Rias en se penchant et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue " Merci pour tout " Elle ajouta en murmurant avant de rejoindre Grayfia et cette dernière avec un hochement de la tête disparut avec Rias.

Shin s'assit au bord de son lit et soupira " Tu crois que j'ai eu raison d'agir comme ça , Al ? "Demanda-t-il a son sacred gear , ce dernier , plutôt étonné de la façon dont il vient de l'appeler car seul dans les moments où il est un peu déboussolé Shin l'appelle de cette façon , se prononça sans broncher.

"J'aurais sauter sur l'occasion " Répondit instantanément Alexander et Shin se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait conseil " Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon " Finit -t-il.

Shin soupira une seconde fois avant de s'allonger " De toute façon j'ai plus qu'a attendre demain " Dit -il avant de sombrer dans le pays des songes.

* * *

"Je suis en retard ! bordel de ... " Cria Shin et bien qu'il l'est et qu'il le pense , il continue de marcher à sa vitesse habituelle. A cause du chahut d'hier soir , le jeune homme n'a pas très bien dormi donc s'est levé en retard.

Shin ouvra la porte sans se donner la peine de frapper , comme si il était chez lui " Désolé du retard ... " Commença -t-il mais se tut en apercevant des gens en plus dans la salle , en plus de Grayfia il y a également un homme avec des cheveux blond mi-long avec une belle tronche qui n'arrête pas de dire à Shin : 'allez frappe moi' habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut rouge ouvert qui montre son torse. "Qui est ce faux beau gosse ? " Demanda Shin au groupe en le doigtant du pouce d'un air de je m'en foutisme gagnant quelque ricanement ainsi qu'un sourire triomphant sur le visage de Rias.

L'homme , lui , n'a pas l'air très content de la façon de se conduire de Shin " Tu sais qui je suis ? "

"Non et je m'en fous " Répondit Shin du tac au tac " Un conseil mec si tu tiens à la vie , enlève ta main de Rias." menaça Shin sans se cacher. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de Shin puis arriva nez a nez avec lui , le blond étant un peu plus grand que le brun.

"Je sais pas qui tu es mais sache une chose , Rias est ma fiancée et j'en fais ce que je veux "

Le sourcil de Shin tiqua devant cette phrase et sa colère monta de plus en plus au fur et a mesure que le blond ouvra la bouche " T'a une connaissance étrange du mot fiancée mec , tu serais pas un peu débile ? " Shin provoqua encore plus et commença à énerver l'homme en face de lui.

"Mon nom est Riser Phenex du clan Phenex pégu "

"Waouh je suis en face d'un poulet grillé " Se moqua encore une fois le brun , le blond serra les poings et des flammes s'entoura autour d'eux.

"Sais tu à qui tu as affaire ? "

Il y eu une pause entre les deux.

"Au fils du directeur de KFC ? " Ridiculisa ouvertement Shin causant la chaleur de la salle monter d'un cran.

"Donne moi une raison pourquoi je ne te détruit pas maintenant ? " Shin augmenta à sa tour sa puissance et activa sa magie autour de ses poings comme Riser.

"La peur sans doute , peur que je t'explose devant tout le monde. " Shin passa aux menaces ouvertes avant que Grayfia n'intervienne.

"Riser -sama , Shin j'aimerais que tout les deux ne vous battiez pas " Dit -elle ce qui calma Riser mais pas le moindre Shin qui continua de fixer Riser du regard avant qu'un coup de poing ne le ramène sur terre.

"Ca suffit Shin-senpai " Dit Koneko le poing encore tendu.

"J'ai jamais vu Shin comme ça " Dit Issei plutôt impressionner et intimider par son ami

"Ca prouve qu'il faut être de son côté " Dit Kiba gagnant un hochement de la tête de la part d'Asia.

Rias lança à Shin un regard reconnaissant avant que Grayfia ne revienne au sujet de leur présence ici.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Grayfia je ne me marierai pas _avec_ Riser. "

"Mademoiselle , c'est quelque chose que ton père et monsieur Phenex ont décidé "

"N'empêche que je me marierai pas avec _lui "_ Rias croisa ses bras têtue comme une mule en regardant Riser furieusement qui lui rendit un sourire hautain.

Grayfia lâcha un soupir "Dois je comprendre que tu refuse toujours le mariage ? " Rias acquiesça "Eh bien Sirzechs -sama te donne une chance d'annuler ce mariage si tu gagne un rating game face à Riser -sama " Avoua Grayfia sous l'étonnement de Rias.

"Nii-sama ? " Questionna Rias que Grayfia confirma "Oui si tu es toujours contre ce mariage , tu peux faire un rating game contre Riser -sama si tu gagne le mariage est annulé mais si tu perd il est toujours d'actualité " Clarifia Grayfia.

"Très bien Riser réglons ça par ce jeu " Déclara Rias ce qui fit sourire Riser.

"Très bien , je vais donc informer les deux maisons de ce jeu " Dit Grayfia avant de partir.

Riser scanna la pièce dans les moindres détails ainsi que ses occupants " Dis moi Rias ce sont tous tes serviteurs ? "

"Mis a part Shin ici présent , oui ils le sont tous et alors ? " Répondit Rias.

Riser explosa de rire "Alors ce match va être une blague , seule ta reine la prêtresse peut se battre d'égal à égal avec mes adorables servantes. " Puis regarda Shin " Dommage que tu sois pas un servant de Rias , grande gueule j'aurais pu t'éclater. "

"Sois reconnaissant que je le sois pas sinon ta défaite aurait été plus humiliante qu'elle ne va déjà l'être " Répondit Shin à quoi Riser ria de bon cœur sous la confusion du brun.

"Tu crois vraiment que Rias et ses serviteur puisse battre les miennes " Dit Riser avant de claquer des doigts et plein de fille différentes habillée de façon différentes apparaisse à travers le cercle de la famille Phenex et on pouvait compter 15 filles.

Issei exprima sa pensée comme quoi il veut le même harem , lui gratifiant une remarque de Koneko.

"C'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité " Remarqua Shin récoltant des regards haineux de la part du groupe de Riser avant que des murmures ne se fasse entendre.

"Hey ce garçon ? C'est ... " Commença l'une des filles envers une autre qui hocha la tête.

"Oui c'est le déchet dont la famille est morte il y a des années " Confirma la fille.

"Alors comme ça ce traître est encore en vie , quelle dommage " Dit une autre en le regardant du coin de l'œil , Issei ne comprit pas pourquoi tout cette hostilité envers son ami et le regardant il vit que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

"Je savais bien que je te connaissais tu es Shin Amaimon le seul survivant du clan Amaimon tu aurais du mourir comme les autres membres de ta famille , en disgrâce " Dit Riser en riant , Shin sera les poings et les dents , ils peuvent l'insulter autant qu'ils veulent mais on ne touche pas à sa famille mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste une voix se fit entendre.

"Comment osez-vous toi et tes poules ? " Dit Issei visiblement énervé , Shin fut surpris de la prise de parole de son kohai. "Je te connais pas mais je sais que Shin est cent fois plus cool et puissant que toi alors ferme la poulet grillé ! " Cria Issei en invoquant son sacred gear sur son bras.

Le visage de Riser devint rouge de colère "Comment ose tu me parler comme ça démon de bas étage ? Rias ! Apprend lui à parler à un démon de haut rang ! "

Rias tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens , cachant son sourire " Je n'ai rien vu "

Issei sourit " Ca veut dire : Va te faire... " Dit -il en levant le bras où se trouve le boosted gear.

"Comment ose tu me regarder de haut ! " Cria Riser avant de regarder une de ses servantes "Mira détruit le " Une fille habillée d'un haori blanc s'avança , ses cheveux bleu tenu en quatre petit queue de cheval tenant un bâton en bois "Oui maître " Dit la fille avant de se jeter sur Issei avant qu'un flash jaune n'apparaisse subitement et que l'arme s'arrête devant Issei par Shin qui frappa la fille dans le ventre , elle toussa ce qui semblerai être du sang puis il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta vers le groupe de Riser et se fit rattraper par les filles. elles faillirent tomber par la force de l'impact.

Shin regarda tout le groupe Phenex " Quiconque attaque Issei ou un des amis , je le tue immédiatement compris ? " les yeux du brun prirent une telle colère qui firent trembler de peur toutes les filles membres du groupe de Riser.

"Ne fais pas le malin , celle que tu viens de battre était la plus faible de mes servantes " Dit Riser puis regarda Rias " Rias le match sera dans dix jours , on pourrait le faire maintenant mais ce ne serait pas intéressant "

"Tu me donne un handicap ? " Questionna Rias , suspicieuse.

"C'est humiliant hein ? Je te laisse le temps d'entraîner tes servants pour qu'ils soient à leur meilleur niveau " Expliqua Riser puis donna un regard mauvais à Shin qu'il rendu avant de partir avec son groupe. Shin se tourna vers Rias puis baissa la tête , Rias fut surpris par ce geste c'est bien la première fois qu'il le fait devant elle.

"Je suis sincèrement navré par le pitoyable spectacle que j'ai fais , je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette façon " S'excusa Shin toujours la tête baissé.

"C'est pas grave je te pardonne mais à une condition " Dit Rias faisant relever la tête de Shin.

"Dis , je ferais ce que tu voudras " Répondit le brun sans avoir conscience de ses paroles , plein de demande arriva à l'esprits de Rias de plus en plus -18 mais resta sur son premier choix.

"J'aimerais que tu m'aide à entraîner mon groupe " Avoua Rias , Shin fut surpris par cette demande.

"Bien sur aucun soucis " Accepta Shin avant que Rias ne l'attire près d'elle et glissa à son oreille.

"Ca m'a toucher ce que tu as fait et dit " Souffla Rias avant de le relâcher , Shin se gratta la joue d'embarras.

"Allez tout le monde c'est partit pour le camp d'entrainement " Dit Rias enthousiaste que son groupe repris en cœur.

Shin s'approcha d'Issei et posa sa main sur son épaule " Merci mec pour m'avoir défendu " Avoua sincèrement le brun avant que le châtain ne passe le doigt sous son nez embrassé.

"Arrête tu vas me faire rougir " Dit-il avant que le senpai et kohai ne rient ensemble.


	8. C'est l'heure de l'entrainement

Chapitre 8 : C'est l'heure de l'entrainement !

"Haa haa c'est quoi cette montée et ce sac " Dit Issei essoufflé en grimpant le chemin montagneux en portant un sac a dos plus lourd qu'il en n'a l'air avant que Asia , qui marcher devant avec Rias et Shin ne ralentisse et marche à ses cotés.

"Tu veux un coup de main Issei -san ? " Proposa Asia , Issei se rendit certainement compte qu'il devait faire pitié , d'un coup il se tient droit comme un i

"Non c'est bon Asia merci " Répondit Issei en faisant semblant de porter tranquillement son sac à dos , Asia le regarda inquiète puis retourna aux cotés de Rias avant de se recambrer sous le poids qui pèse sur son dos.

Shin en le voyant ralentit à son tour et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille que Issei mit un temps à enregistrer puis sprinta d'un coup causant la poussière se lever et passa d'un vent Koneko et Kiba qui était à l'avant de la troupe , Shin eut un petit rire en voyant cela.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? " Demanda Rias en s'étant rapproché de son ami tout en regardant son pion sprinter comme un malade.

"Oh de comment il va faire pour satisfaire son harem si il n'ait pas endurant " Répondit Shin avec un petit sourire machiavélique sur son visage. Sur ces mots ils virent arriver Kiba les bras remplit de plantes en tout en genre qui , contrairement à Issei , porta son sac sans aucun problème.

"Shin -kun est-ce que ces plantes sont comestibles ?" Demanda Kiba avec le sourire.

"Tu me prend pour un scout ? J'en sais rien mais ce que je sais c'est... " Dit Shin avant de pointer un doigt vers Koneko " Cet animal est immangeable " Finit -il tout en regardant l'animal trouvé par elle que même la SPA ne connait pas. Koneko jeta l'animal par dessus son épaule.

"On arrive bientôt ? " Questionna Asia envers son roi.

"Oui on devrait bientôt voir la maison " Répondit -elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

"Au fait j'ai pas vu Akeno " Remarqua Shin qui ne voyait nulle part la brune nommé.

"Elle nous attend directement là-bas " Avoua Rias en apercevant l'endroit où tout le groupe vont passer la prochaine semaine.

En arrivant sur les lieux , ils virent un éclair apparaitre juste devant eux les apeurant avant de regarder autour d'eux.

Ils virent Akeno , les mains encore remplit de magie tout en regardant autour d'elle.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça Akeno ? " Demanda Rias.

"Il y avait un garçon bizarre et - " Dit Akeno mais se fit couper.

"De quoi vous parlez ? C'est vous qui avez commencer à vous en prendre à moi " Se défendit l'homme de 1 mètre 80 , les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et les yeux gris acier habillé d'un haut noir qui montre une partie de son torse et un pantalon de la même couleur relié par une écharpe blanche ainsi que des sandales , on pouvait voir deux katana accroché à ses deux hanches

"C'est de ta faute , quand je suis arrivée tu étais debout devant le bâtiment et franchement tu es suspect " Répondit Akeno en calmant sa magie.

"Déjà un peu de respect , on n'a pas garder les cochons ensemble et comment je suis suspect ? Je suis ici car mon seigneur me l'a demandé " Révéla l'homme.

"Ton seigneur ? " Demanda Rias avant que Shin n'arrive avec un Issei complètement fatigué.

"C'est quoi tout ce chahut ? " Dit-il avant que l'homme ne s'agenouille devant lui " Ranmaru ? Tu es déjà là ? " L'homme , connu sous le nom de Ranmaru releva la tête pour regarder son roi.

"Je suis ici depuis l'aube afin de vous attendre " Répondit Ranmaru tout en se relevant.

"Tu es toujours aussi excentrique Ranmaru " Le groupe entendit une voix de femme avant que Shin ne ressente un poids s'abattre sur lui " Salut Shin , je suis venue comme promis " Dit Asuka.

Le groupe de Rias regarda le groupe du brun avant de les arrêter dans leurs arguments comme quoi Ranmaru est excentrique ou non.

"Tu nous présente ? " Demanda Rias qui récupéra l'attention de son ami.

"Ah oui bien sur alors vous connaissez déjà Asuka " Commença Shin à quoi la fille à ses coté fit un salut victoire en souriant " Et voici Ranmaru mon Knight " Présenta Shin en tendant son bras vers l'homme qui hocha la tête. Le peerage de Rias se présenta à son tour.

Le groupe de Rias est allé se changer laissant Shin et le sien seul.

"Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? " Demanda Asuka envers son roi , les mains sur les hanches.

"Tu ose remettre en cause les ordres de ton roi ? " S'écria Ranmaru qui se fit arrêter par Shin qui plaça son bras devant lui.

"Non Asuka a raison " Dit Shin avant qu'il leur disent la raison de leur présence aujourd'hui.

Asuka et Ranmaru réfléchirent deux secondes sur ce qu'il vient de leur raconter " Donc on est ici parce que tu as eu un coup de sang ? " Questionna Asuka.

"C'est très résumé mais oui " Asuka sourit d'un coup rendant confus Shin.

"Ok je vais le faire " Avoua Asuka en levant le pouce.

" Pourquoi ce changement ? " Demanda Shin envers son bishop.

"Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ton image de garçon insensible s'en aille " Dit-elle ce qui fit rougir Shin un peu , ce qui causa Asuka de lui sauter dessus en criant " Trop mignon ".

"Et toi Ranmaru ? "

"Je ferais ce que vous me demanderez mon seigneur " Répondit le samouraï avant que les autres ne viennent changé.

"Alors c'est quoi le programme monsieur l'entraineur " Dit Rias , ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner le brun.

"Asuka et Akeno apprendront à Asia comment bien utiliser son pouvoir de guérison " Commença Shin.

"Aucun problème Shin. " Dit Asuka pleinement motivé avec Akeno ainsi qu'Asia.

"En même temps Ranmaru entrainera Kiba " Continua Shin à quoi Kiba et Ranmaru hochèrent la tête.

"Tandis que moi , je vais entrainer Koneko et Rias séparément et tous le monde entrainera Issei chacun leur tour " Finit Shin obtenant des hochement de la tête de tous ceux concerné.

Tous , maintenant en binôme ou trinôme , partirent chacun de leurs coté.

Ranmaru et Kiba arrivèrent près d'un petit point d'eau entouré de plaine.

"Bien comme on est tous les deux des knights , faisons un combat pour voir ton niveau et j'adapterais l'entrainement "

"Tu me sous estimes Ranmaru -kun " Dit calmement Kiba tout en saisissant son boken.

"J'ai juste simplement confiance en mes capacités mais si je t'ai insulté , j'en suis désolé " Répondit Ranmaru en prenant également son boken et se mit en position.

Les deux disparut en une fraction de seconde avant que le bruit de deux s'épée qui s'entrechoquent ne s'entende et vit Kiba ainsi que Ranmaru l'un contre l'autre luttant pour prendre le dessus. Kiba en s'écartant mit une balayette que Ranmaru esquiva en sautant et donna un cou de pied en l'air que Kiba bloqua avec son épaule mais se vit emporter de quelque pas sous la force d'impact. Ranmaru couru et donna un coup d'épée horizontal que Kiba esquiva en s'abaissant et lui donna un coup ascendant à la tête que le brun esquiva en la bougeant sur le coté puis en profita pour lui donner un cou de genoux dans le menton qui envoya la tête du blond en arrière mais Kiba donna un coup d'estoc dans le ventre de Ranmaru qui recula.

"Tu es bon " Dit tous les deux avec le sourire avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

(Avec Asia , Akeno et Asuka )

"D'abord j'aimerais savoir si tu préfère te battre ou soigner " Demanda Asuka.

"S-soigner " Bégaya Asia.

"Personnellement je ne m'y connais pas trop en sacred gear donc je vais laisser Akeno se charger de cet entrainement là tant qu'a moi je vais t'apprendre quand et comment te servir efficacement de ton pouvoir "

"Fufufu avec plaisir Asuka -chan " Dit Akeno avec la main devant sa bouche et Asia montra sa volonté.

(Koneko et Issei )

"Tu va pas vraiment me frapper " Dit Issei avant qu'il n'esquive un coup de poings de justesse , armé directement dans sa tête de la part de la petite loli.

"...Shin -senpai m'a demandé de t'entrainer " Répondit Koneko en craquant les articulations de ses doigts.

"Oui mais pas me mettre dans le coma " Rétorqua Issei faisant arrêter Koneko , voyant ça comme une victoire.

"Vois ça comme un bonus " Dit Koneko en s'approchant de plus en plus de son senpai.

"D'où c'est un bonus ?! " S'écria Issei en se collant à l'arbre.

"...Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va sauver buchou ? " Dit Koneko faisant remonter un souvenir dans la mémoire d'Issei.

(Flashback )

"Alors ? Comment va se passer la semaine d'entrainement ? " Demanda Issei envers le brun en rentrant tous les deux vers leurs maisons respectifs.

"Chais pas " Répondit simplement Shin choquant Issei avant qu'il ne continue " Mais n'oublie pas que même si tu n'en peux plus , tu te sens nul ou que tu ne progresse pas , persévère après tout tu es le meilleur atout de Rias " Avoua Shin le plus sincèrement possible faisant plaisir à Issei.

(Fin Flashback )

"Ok " Dit Issei tout en se relevant et activant son sacred gear " C'est partit Koneko -chan ! " Cria -t-il faisant apparaitre un petit sourire sur le visage de Koneko avant qu'elle ne le remette à terre d'un coup de poing.

(Avec Rias et Shin )

"Alors on va faire quoi comme entrainement ? "Demanda Rias , les bras sous la poitrine augmentant légèrement son opulence.

"D'abord on va faire un petit exercice " Dit Shin tout en se dirigeant vers les arbres sous le regard questionneur de Rias.

Le brun tapota l'arbre près de lui " Détruit cet arbre " Demanda Shin avant que Rias ne s'y oblige en utilisant sa magie de destruction qui détruisit l'arbre ainsi ceux autour de lui.

"Alors pas mal " Dit Rias fière d'elle , Shin quant à lui l'était moins.

"C'est mauvais " Dit franchement le brun en regardant l'œuvre de son amie.

"Quoi ? J'ai pourtant fais ce que tu m'a demandé "

"Oui c'est vrai mais je t'ai demandé de détruire un arbre pas la moitié de la foret " Expliqua Shin , Rias ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais la ferma en voyant qu'il avait raison.

"Rias , ton pouvoir est très puissant je l'admet , en terme de puissance pure tu bat largement la mienne alors pourquoi je suis plus puissant que toi ? "

Rias réfléchit à sa question " Tu as plus d'expérience et ta magie est efficace contre tous les ennemis " Répondit Rias.

"Voyons ça autrement ton frère et toi avez le même pouvoir , donc de base vous devriez avoir le même niveau alors pourquoi il est plus puissant que toi ? "

Rias regarda Shin incrédule , ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

"C'est simple , ton frère et moi contrôlons notre magie alors que toi tu l'utilise " Avoua Shin.

"Bien admettons que tu ais raison , comment je peux contrôler ma magie " Demanda Rias avant que Shin ne sourisse.

"Méditation "

"Méditation ?! " Rias s'exclama par surprise.

"Ouais maintenant assis toi et ferme les yeux , a moins que tu veuille épouser Riser " Dit Shin , volontairement afin de mettre Rias dans ses derniers retranchement.

"Je n'abandonnerais pas " Dit Rias en s'asseyant.

Cédric secoua la tête et se plaça derrière Rias " Tu es trop tendu " Remarqua Shin en attrapant Rias par les épaules et les poussa vers le bas puis attrapa gentiment ses jambes et les croisas.

Rias rougit légèrement à son toucher puis ferma les yeux " Merci Shin "

"Pas de problème maintenant je veux que tu libère ton esprit et te concentre en rassemblant ta magie "

Rias hocha la tête en même temps qu'une aura rougeâtre enveloppa son corps.

(Avec Koneko )

Koneko en train d'attendre tranquillement Shin pour son entrainement mais apparemment il ne vient pas.

Alors que Koneko est à la recherche du brun , elle le trouva tranquillement en train de méditer entouré d'une aura jaune à coté de Rias qui est entourée d'aura rouge.

"Buchou ? Shin -senpai ? " Elle dit avant que les auras ne se calment.

"Koneko ? Que fais tu ici ? " Dit Shin en se relevant et aida Rias à se relever également.

"C'est l'heure de ton entrainement ? " Questionna Rias à quoi Koneko hocha la tête.

"Ah désolé je me suis mis à méditer et j'ai pas vu le temps passer " Répondit Shin se grattant la tête en souriant.

Les deux se plaça face à face avant que Shin ne charge Koneko en lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine face , Koneko résista au coup , à la plus grande surprise du brun , et attrapa le bras de son senpai et l'envoya de pleine force dans les arbres

'Eh ben Shin qui se fait dominer ' Pensa Rias , fière de sa rook.

Shin se releva en soulevant un arbre présent sur lui ' Je suppose que je l'ai un peu sous estimée ' Pensa-t-il en augmentant sa vitesse qui disparut presque de la vue de Koneko.

'Où il est ... ' Réfléchit Koneko avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant elle et avec de grand reflexe bloqua son coup avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau et qu'elle ressente une douleur sur le côté gauche de son corps et s'envole de là où elle se trouvait.

"Point faible trouvé " Dit Shin en s'approchant de Koneko toujours à terre.

"Et qu'est -ce que c'est ? " Demanda Rias.

"Beaucoup trop lente" Avoua Shin en la regardant et continua en coupant ce qu'allait dire son amie "Je sais que c'est le problème de toute les rook mais si jamais elle devient plus rapide elle sera la meilleure " Shin aida Koneko à se relever.

"Et mon entrainement ? " Demanda Koneko avant que Shin cherche dans sa poche et sortit un lecteur mp3 avec des écouteurs et le lui donna.

"Je veux que tu cours au moins 1h matin et soir , en plus de l'entrainement de la journée " Dit Shin choquant Rias.

"Mais c'est quoi cet entrainement de spartiate "

"Spartiate ? Tu veux gagner ou pas ? "

"Oui mais..." Répondit Rias avant de se faire couper par Koneko.

"Je vais le faire " Dit Koneko faisant sourire Shin.

"Koneko ... " Dit Rias avant que Koneko ne la regarde déterminée.

"Buchou , senpai pense que je pourrais devenir plus forte alors je vais le faire " Dit Koneko.

Shin posa sa main sur la tête de Koneko " Bon je vais entrainer Issei " Dit-il avant de partir.

(Avec Issei )

Quand Shin arriva sur les lieux de l'entrainement avec Issei , il trouva ce dernier allongé parterre complètement fatigué , le brun ria en s'asseyant près de lui.

"T'as l'air épuisé " Dit Shin faisant ouvrir les yeux d'Issei.

"J'ai passé la journée à m'entrainer comme un malade "

"La meilleure façon de s'améliorer est de s'entrainer "

"Ne me dis pas que tu va m'entrainer " Dit Issei , pas très motivé de s'entrainer en ce moment.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas enfin pas physiquement " Répondit Shin pendant que Issei s'assit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire "

"Je vais , enfin Alexander va t'apprendre ce qu'est ton boosted gear " Expliqua Shin en montrant son sacred gear.

{Tu peux m'appeler prof Alexander }

{Désolé pour le trouble que te cause mon hôte Al } Dit soudainement le sacred gear d'Issei qui est présent sur son bras gauche.

{C'est pas un problème Ddraig } Répondit Alexander.

"Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? " Demanda Issei envers les deux sacred gear.

{Oui on a eu l'occasion de se croiser plusieurs fois dans le passé } Dit Ddraig en se remémorant quelque souvenirs.

{A mes souvenirs c'est ton hôte qu'a battu le mien la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu } Rappela Alexander avec un rire.

{Oui c'est vrai ça fait 42 -24 pour moi pour l'instant } Ria Ddraig.

{Arrête de frimer m'enfin je suppose qu'on va devoir remettre nos petits combats à la prochaine fois , nos deux hôtes ont l'air d'être amis }

"Si on vous dérange , vous nous le dites tu dois entrainer Issei , Alexander " Rappela Shin , en sentant que lui et Issei avait était totalement oublié par leur sacred gear.

{Alors désolé Shin bien je suppose qu'on en reparlera plus tard } Dit Alexander avant que la leçon ne commence qui durera quelque heures.

"Ah bah vous êtes là " Dit une femme en interrompant la leçon en continue d'Alexander.

"Asuka ? Que viens tu faire ici ? " Dit Shin en déportant son regard sur elle.

"Je viens vous dire que c'est l'heure de passer à table " Expliqua- t- elle la raison de sa présence ici.

"D'accord Asuka -chan " Dit Issei en se levant avant de sentir une aura meurtrière derrière lui , en se retournant il vit Shin craquant ses doigts et sentit sa magie sortir de lui.

"Comment tu la appelée ? " Demanda Shin n'aimant visiblement pas la façon d'appeler d'Issei.

"J'y vais en premier Shin , Miyazawa -san " Dit Issei en sprintant pour sa vie.

Asuka attrapa Shin par le bras en souriant " Tu es mignon quand tu es possessif " Cette remarque fit un peu rougir Shin d'embarrasement mais se laissa trainer par Asuka.

"C'est vraiment bon " Dit Asuka impressionné par ce qu'elle mange.

"C'est sur , comparé à ce quoi toi tu fais " Se moqua ouvertement Ranmaru recevant les foudres de la bishop de son roi.

"Hé hé ils s'entendent bien tous les deux " Remarqua Asia.

"Ils sont tous comme ça dans ton groupe Shin ? " Demanda Rias , en regardant les deux membres se prendre le bec.

"Il y a d'autre phénomène mais ceux la sont bien spéciaux " Shin sourit en lui répondant.

"Tu as l'air content "

"Oui c'est toujours amusant d'être avec eux " Après un repas bien mérité , chacun se mit à ses préoccupations.

Issei rechercha Shin à travers la maison , sans succès avant qu'il ne croise les membres de son peerage.

"Vous savez où est Shin ? "

"Il doit être en train de s'entrainer comme d'habitude dans la foret " Répondit Asuka , en train de manger sa glace. Issei la reluqua en train de lécher sa glace amoureusement et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Tu devais pas aller chercher mon seigneur ? " Demanda Ranmaru , en voyant Issei debout à regarder dans le vide et du sang qui coule de son nez.

"Ah oui " Dit Issei en revenant sur terre , et s'empressa de rejoindre Shin dehors tout en essuyant son nez.

Issei chercha à travers toute la foret mais impossible de le trouver , il alla abandonner avant qu'il ne remarque une lueur jaune venant plus loin. En la suivant il vit Shin se battre contre un autre lui fait de lumière.

Shin le remarqua et fit disparaitre son clone "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda -t-il tout en s'essuyant.

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais " Dit Issei mais le kohai à vite compris qu'il fallait mieux qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait alors d'un grand raclement de la gorge.

"Tu voudrais pas prendre la place de buchou ? " Proposa Issei mais plus à son étonnement Shin soupira.

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? " Répondit Shin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en regardant Issei.

"Ca me coute de le dire mais le poulet frit est fort et je pense pas qu'on fasse le poids alors j'ai pensé ... " Avoua Issei.

"Ecoute même si j'ai envie de le faire à sa place je ne peux pas " Dit Shin en refusant clairement.

"Mais pourquoi ? Toi et ton peerage êtes puissant vous pourriez le vaincre facilement " Demanda

encore une fois Issei.

"Enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire Issei , des fois dans la vie on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut on doit faire des choses par obligations même si on n'en n'a pas envie et ce combat est une obligation pour elle et pour vous " Clarifia Shin à quoi Issei pensa sérieusement , Shin en voyant la discussion finit commença à rentrer vers le dortoir.

"Alors pourquoi tu es intervenu pour me sauver ? Ou encore pour sauver Asia en récupérant son sacred gear ? Rien de tout ça ne te concerne" Issei marqua un point , ce qui fit arrêter Shin dans son chemin et il en profita pour continuer " Tu nous as sauvé alors que tu n'était pas obligé , tu es un peu comme un héro " Une fois que Issei à finit ses mots un flash intervenu dans l'esprit du brun , des flammes et une voix d'une petite fille "Merci de m'avoir sauvée , tu es mon héro " une fois revenu sur terre Shin s'énerva.

"La ferme ! " Cria le brun avant qu'il n'attrape Issei par le col de son t-shirt et le pousse contre un arbre. "Tu ne sais rien de moi alors arrête de faire genre de tout savoir ! " Prévint Shin en le lâchant et partant pour de bon.

Issei glissa contre l'arbre et s'assit sur le sol en toussant un peu {Tu as l'air de l'avoir fâché } Remarqua Ddraig à quoi Issei ne comprit rien du tout.

{Il a l'air d'avoir un passé un peu difficile alors fais gaffe la prochaine fois } Conseilla Ddraig.

{Tu n'as pas était un peu fort tout à l'heure ? } Demanda Alexander envers son hôte qui se retrouve allongé sur son lit.

'Faut que je prenne l'air ' Pensa -t-il en se levant et regarda son camarade de chambre puis sortit discrètement de sa chambre. En se promenant il remarqua de la lumière dans une piece.

Il l'ouvrit et aperçu son amie d'enfance en pyjama en train de lire un livre en ayant assez de lumière grâce une lampe à huile et elle-même éclairée par la pleine lune.

"Faudrait peut-être dormir pour prendre des forces " Se fit remarquer Shin en s'approchant de la rouquine. Cette dernière ricana un peu et leva les yeux.

"Et toi ? " Rétorqua Rias à quoi Shin haussa les épaules.

"C'est pas moi qui m'entraine alors je peux veiller un peu " Répondit Shin en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et fixa la lune à travers la fenêtre.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais élever la voix contre Issei " Dit Rias en changeant de page.

"Hm ? Oui rien d'important " Dit Shin.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parler mais ne le prend pas mal Issei ne voulait pas t'énerver "

"Je sais j'ai juste eu un coup de sang " Rias regarda son ami.

"Tu as repensé à l'accident d'il y a huit ans ? " Supposa Rias à quoi Shin fut surpris puis sourit.

"Tu me connais trop bien " Confirma Shin faisant sourire Rias.

"On s'est peut-être pas vu pendant longtemps mais on a passé notre enfance ensemble "

"Tu veux dire que j'ai pas grandis en huit ans ? " Remarqua Shin.

"Si bien sur je veux juste dire que certaines habitudes sont restés " Dit-elle avant d'attraper la tête du brun et la poser délicatement sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle met son menton sur ses cheveux "Comme de se sentir coupable pendant un long moment " Ajouta Rias doucement. Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Rias ne s'écarte.

"Ils seraient peut-être l'heure d'aller se coucher " Dit Rias avant que Shin ne se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

"Il n'y a que deux moyens de vaincre un démon immortel comme Riser" Dit soudainement Shin attirant l'attention de Rias "Soit il faut un objet divin comme une épée , de l'eau bénite etc... ou il faut briser son mental " Finit Shin avant d'aller se coucher.

Après une semaine d'entrainement intensif , on retrouve le groupe dans la salle ORC se préparant pour le rating game.

"Tu pense qu'ils vont gagner Shin ? " Demanda Grayfia au brun.

"Aucune idée , je ne connais pas le niveau de Riser mais je pense qu'ils ont le niveau pour battre son peerage " Répondit honnêtement le porteur du memento belli.

"Issei viens ici " Dit Rias en tapotant ses genoux , Issei la regarda puis hésita en regardant du coin de l'œil Shin qui leva son sourcil , ne sachant pas pourquoi il le regarde. Issei s'installa en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son roi.

"Vous allez faire quoi ? " Demanda Issei curieux avant qu'un sceau n'apparaisse sur son front puis disparaisse aussi tôt.

"Au début je t'avais privé d'une partie de tes pouvoirs mais maintenant que t'es plus puissant tu peux les récupérer " Répondit Rias avant que Issei ne s'excite puis se calma ne sachant pas ce qu'ont ses nouveaux pouvoirs , que Rias expliqua.

"Faut qu'on y aille Shin , Sirzechs -sama t'attend " Dit Grayfia avant qu'un cercle de téléportation n'apparaisse.

Koneko attrapa la manche de Shin , ce dernier la regarda curieux puis Koneko détourna les yeux avant de les faire revenir vers le brun quand il posa sa main sur sa tête en guise d'encouragement.

Puis fit un geste d'encouragement pour chacun avant de se poser devant Rias.

"Ne me dis pas que t'a peur pour moi " Taquina Rias avant que Shin ne pose sa main sur sa joue la faisant rougir avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et s'approche du visage de Rias , qui elle -même s'avança vers le brun les yeux fermés , les lèvres de chacun se trouvèrent chacun à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre puis Shin déposa un baiser sur le front de Rias.

Shin sourit à pleine dent , faisant faire la moue à Rias avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Issei et tend son poing vers le jeune garçon , ce dernier fut surpris puis sourit avant de faire un brofist à son ami.

"Bonne chance les gars " Dit -il avec un pouce levé avant de disparaitre à travers le cercle avec Grayfia.


	9. Fight !

**C'est l'heure de l'avant dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Fight !

La main de Shin se contracta à la vue de Rias blessée et fatigué , un genoux à terre face à Riser qui affiche un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Sa colère augmenta encore plus quand le blond frappa la rousse d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

{Ton intention de meurtre s'intensifie Shin } Prévint Alexander à quoi Shin respira mais ses poings restent fermé.

Shin avoue que le peerage de Rias s'est bien débrouillé mais Riser était bien trop puissant pour eux , Issei a fait honneur à son roi.

"Et le rating game se conclue sur la victoire de Riser -sama " Annonça Grayfia en tant que juge , les dents de Shin se serra à l'annonce du résultats.

"Tu savais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'avait aucune chance " Dit Sirzechs.

"Ouais niveau expérience et même puissance , Riser gagne " Confirma Shin à contre cœur.

"Et si je te proposais un moyen pour la sauver ? Tu le ferais ? " Demanda Sirzechs , Shin se retourna surpris et avec un peu d'espoir demanda.

"Un moyen ? " Sirzechs sourit et lui propose son plan , à quoi Shin n'a pas eu la moindre hésitation.

"Je vais le faire " Accepta Shin , Sirzechs tapa dans ses mains de joie.

"Tant mieux je vais tous de suite te donner ta récompen- " Dit Sirzechs en se levant avant qu'il ne se fasse couper par Shin.

"Pas la peine " Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte sous le regarde du rouquin "Je fais ça pour moi " Finit-il avant de partir sans voir le sourire sur le visage du nouveau lucifer.

"Tu avais tout planifier " Dit Grayfia en apparaissant dans la piece.

"C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu "

* * *

{J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais } Dit Alexander pendant que Shin ne reste planté devant une grande porte.

"Moi aussi " Dit-il avant d'ouvrir les portes avec ses deux mains , il aperçut plusieurs décorations dans le style du mariage. Une grande table au fond de la salle à laquelle est assis Riser ainsi que Rias devant une assemblé assis sur des chaises.

'Le rouge te va bien , Rias ' Pensa Shin en la voyant pas très heureuse assise à coté de riser triomphant 'Ne t'en fais pas c'est bientôt fini '

"Nous somme ici pour assister au mariage de Rias et moi-même , ceci va conclure l'alliance entre nos deux familles ancestr- " Riser fit son discours.

"Je m'y oppose " Dit simplement Shin , qui couvrit la voix de Riser. L'assistance se retourna pour voir la personne assez fou pour contrecarrer ce mariage. Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Rias tandis que celui de Riser se crispa sous le coup de la colère.

"Shin -senpai ? " Dit Koneko un peu mais pas vraiment surprise face à l'arrivée soudaine du brun.

"Voila pourquoi Grayfia -san t'a dit de ne pas intervenir " Dit Kiba à Issei qui hocha la tête.

"Tu ose gâcher mon mariage déchet ?! " Dit Riser tout en se levant mais se fit interrompre par Sirzechs qui se leva dans l'assistance.

"C'est moi qui l'ait fait venir " Dit-il soulevant l'incompréhension chez le chef de la famille Phenex.

"Pourquoi avoir convoqué l'héritier de la famille Amaimon ? " Demanda lord Phenex.

"Je me suis dit qu'un combat entre les deux ferait un bon divertissement " Proposa Sirzechs à quoi lord Phenex sembla y réfléchir.

"Je veux bien le faire mais à une condition " Dit soudainement Shin , le chef de la famille de Riser fit signe au brun de continuer.

"Si je gagne , Rias à le droit d'annuler ce mariage et d'épouser qui elle veut où elle veut " Le brun posa sa condition.

Alors que lord Phenex alla parler , Riser prit la parole.

"Très bien , si je gagne j'épouse Rias sur le champ et je t'exécute ainsi que tout ton peerage " Dit Riser avec un sourire victorieux.

Plusieurs cercle jaune apparut derrière lui avant que plusieurs personnes n'apparaisse à leur tours.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc tombant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos avec des yeux rouges habillée d'un haut blanc et d'un short en jean sortit d'un des cercles et se fit immédiatement entendre.

"Si la pédale veut que je le latte , il n'y a pas de soucis " Dit-elle avec un excès de confiance faisant rugir de colère Riser.

"C'est quoi cette roturière ? " Dit-il avant de remarquer le peerage complet du brun. " C'est ça ton groupe ? " Demanda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire "Il est encore plus ridicule que celui de Rias " Avec cette phrase , Riser vient de recevoir plusieurs intentions de meurtre partout dans la salle.

"Une grande bouche pour quelqu'un comme lui " Dit une fille blonde avec une longue queue de cheval et les yeux verts habillé d'une armure grise avec les cotés bleus et une épée dans son fourreau rattaché à sa ceinture dont sa main droite vient de se poser sur la poignée.

"Du calme Elise " Dit Shin en mettant son bras devant elle avant de s'adresser à son adversaire " Hey Riser je te propose un truc , pièce contre pièce qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? " Proposa le brun surprenant l'assemblé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Questionna naturellement Riser faisant sourire Shin.

"Ce que ça veut dire , une suite de combat par exemple pion contre pion , reine contre reine... Celui qui remporte le plus de manche remporte le combat "Shin expliqua les règles.

* * *

"On a mis en place une barrière vous évitant de vous entre tuer " Dit Grayfia en faisant guise d'arbitre.

Tandis que Shin et Riser sont avec Grayfia , le peerage de Rias fit connaissance avec les restes du groupe Amaimon.

Asuka se chargea des présentations "Alors celles que vous avez entendues tout à l'heure sont Manaka Natsuyaki et Elise Leblanc " Dit-elle en présentant au fur et à mesure en les montrant de la main.

"Enchantée " Dit simplement Manaka tandis que Elise mit sa main sur sa poitrine et se courba.

"Vous connaissez déjà Ranmaru et moi-même " Continua Asuka pendant que Ranmaru hocha la tête.

"Et voici les derniers mais pas des moindres Fuuka Zatsuen " Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et des yeux violets cachés derrière une paire de lunette noires "Et le petit garçon c'est Ryuichi Aikawa " Finit Asuka en montrant un garçon d'a peine 13 ans les cheveux chatain et les yeux de la même couleur.

"Heu b-bonjour " Bégaya Ryuichi timidement en regardant à droite et à gauche avant qu'une main ne se pose sur sa tête , le calmant d'un coup.

"Bien ça va bientôt commencer " Dit Shin , ce que le peerage de Rias comprit et en souhaitant bonne chance rejoignirent leur roi sur le balcon.

[Que les pions s'avancent ] Dit Grayfia à travers le micro , les huit pions de Riser s'avancèrent sous le sourire victorieux de leurs roi.

"Bon Fuuka , Ryuichi c'est à vous " Dit Shin pendant que les deux membres se démarqua en s'avançant vers leurs adversaire , Fuuka était confiante pendant que Ryuichi était un peu tendu.

"Un gamin et une intello ? La victoire va être facile " Dit une des filles faisant rire les autres.

"Tu parle beaucoup mais on va voir si tes paroles correspondent à ta force " Dit soudainement Ryuichi avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage , on dirait qu'une autre personne avait parler à sa place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? " Demanda la fille , dont la façon de parler de Ryuichi ne lui a visiblement pas plu.

"En plus d'être faible tu es sourde , t'a pas de chance dans la vie " En rajouta l'enfant en se moquant encore plus avant de s'en prendre une par Fuuka.

"Calme toi le match n'a pas encore commencé " Dit-elle avant que Ryuichi fasse un petit 'Tch' d'énervement.

"Il a l'air complètement différent " Remarqua Asia.

"Ca vient surement de son œil " Remarqua Kiba avant que Issei ne fasse attention aux yeux du gamin et vit que son œil droit était de couleur violet avec une sorte de croix à l'intérieur.

"Il doit avoir un sacred gear " Supposa Rias à quoi Sirzechs confirma.

"C'est exact lui et Fuuka possède tous les deux un sacred gear , c'est pourquoi Shin ne possède que deux pions ils valent à eux huit pieces " Expliqua Sirzechs avant que Grayfia ne donne le coup d'envoi.

"Ahahah c'est partit " Cria Ryuichi en activant son sacred gear et l'une des pions de Riser n'arrête de bouger sous l'incompréhension des autres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais , Shuriya ?! " Cria une des jumelles avant que la fille aux cheveux gris ne s'attaque à la plus jeune des jumelles et la sorte du jeu.

[Un pion de Riser -sama est hors combat ]

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? " Demanda la sœur de celle qui vient d'être battus.

"C'est inutile " Dit Ryuichi avant de pointer son œil "Mon sacred gear Mind Control me permet de contrôler l'esprit de n'importe qui et le faire obéir à mes ordres hahaha "

Nel se jeta sur Ryuichi avant de prendre un coup de poing en pleine poitrine par Fuuka , bien que le coup ne soit pas puissant elle eu du mal à respirer puis se fit abattre par Shuriya.

[C'est le deuxième pion hors combat pour Riser -sama ]

"Alors qu'ils étaient désavantagé à 8 contre 2 , ils sont maintenant à 5 contre 3 " Kiba fit le commentateur du match.

"Tout à fait mon cher Kiba , ce combat est exceptionnel quelque chose à ne pas louper " Dit Issei en mettant sa main à l'oreille et imitant un commentateur sportif faisant rire Asia.

"Bon on la continue cette blague ? " Dit Ryuichi , visiblement peu apeuré face à ses adversaires.

"Reste concentré ils sont encore en supériorité numérique " Pointa Fuuka que Ryuichi balaya d'un revers de la main.

"Tch ils nous sous-estiment , Mira tu t'occupe de Shuriya ,Ni Li et Marion vous vous occupées de la fille moi je me charge de ce gamin " Ordonna bürent avant de se mettre au travail.

"Ah la ça va être dur " Dit Fuuka en esquivant difficilement les coups des trois filles face à elle.

"Tu peux pas nous vaincre à toi seule " Dit Marion en donnant un coup de poing à Fuuka qui esquiva et frappa le pion de Riser dans le dos , Marion ne put se relever.

"Inutile je viens de te paralyser " Dit Fuuka en regardant les jumelles.

"C'est quoi ce pouvoir ? " Demanda Ni.

"C'est mon sacred gear , Point Core il permet à mes yeux de voir tous les points du corps humain , par où passe le système nerveux etc " Révéla Fuuka.

[Deux pions de Riser-sama ont été éliminé ] Dit Grayfia.

"Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais que mon sacred gear ? " Demanda Ryuichi en se craquant le cou tout en se dirigeant vers les trois pions restants accompagné de Shuriya.

En chemin Shuriya abattit encore une fois une des ces alliées.

"E pour Ryuichi -kun et Fuuka -san" Dit Asia , admirative devant cette démonstration de force.

Les deux pions restantes se firent rapidement éliminé puis vint au tour de Shuriya.

[Tous les pions de Riser -sama ont été éliminés , Shin remporte cette première manche ] Annonça Grayfia faisant grincer des dents Riser.

Les deux désactiva leur sacred gear et rejoignirent leur roi et amis.

"J'espère ... que je n'ai pas été trop méchant... " Dit timidement Ryuichi.

"Comme d'habitude " Répondit Elise faisant soupirer l'enfant.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça tu as été parfait " Rassura Fuuka faisant plaisir à Ryuichi.

[Que les rook entre sur le terrain ]

Les deux rook de Riser arriva sur le terrain confiante , après tout Shin ne possède pas de rook donc c'est une victoire par forfait pour l'héritier de clan Phenex.

"D'après les règles établit par Grayfia juste avant la rencontre , si un des peerage ne possèdent pas de rook pour raison quelconque c'est le roi qui prend part à cette manche , n'est-ce pas Issei -kun ? " Kiba expliqua le déroulement de la manche suivante.

"Tout à fait Kiba donc ce sera Shin qui participera à ce combat mais on ne se fait pas de souci pour lui " Dit Issei.

Shin sourit face aux remarque des ses amis 'Au moins il y en a qui s'amuse ' Pensa -t-il en regardant les deux rook qu'il va devoir vaincre.

Isabella et Xuelan se concerta "On est deux contre un mais faut pas oublier que c'est un roi et un démon de haut rang il doit avoir une certaine force " Dit Isabella tout en regardant Shin faire quelques étirements.

"Le seul moyen de le vaincre est de l'attaquer à deux " Dit Xuelan hochant la tête avec Isabella avant que Grayfia n'annonce le début du combat.

Les deux rook se précipita sur Shin qui les vit arriver mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenter de les suivre des yeux. Chacune frappa le garçon de leur poings avant qu'il ne disparaisse par magie et l'une se prenne le poing de l'autre.

"Parfois être supérieur en nombre ne signifie pas grand chose " Dit -il en réapparaissant un peu plus loin.

Les deux femmes se releva sans trop de problème 'Il a disparu d'un coup , quel vitesse ' Pensa Isabella en montant un peu Shin dans son estime.

Xuelan se rapprocha d'Isabella voulant faire un plan mais n'eut le temps avant que Shin n'apparaisse entre les deux , il marcha sur le corps d'Isabella et en profita pour lui mettre un coup de pied verticale qui la décolla du sol puis encore en l'air assena un coup de talon en pleine face de Xuelan l'envoyant valser plus loin , tout en atterrissant il chargea son poings de magie et le donna dans le ventre d'Isabella qui se tord de douleur lors de l'impact et se fit éjecter loin du brun.

Shin créa une épée de lumière et se dirigea vers Isabella avant de soulever son arme au dessus de lui.

"Ne le prend pas personnellement mais je dois gagner " Dit Shin qui s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce pour elle.

{Shin ! Attention ! } Alerta Alexander mais trop tard , Shin se prit le poing de Xuelan en pleine face.

"Faut jamais baisser sa garde " Dit Xuelan fière d'elle , en relevant Isabella avant de sentir quelque chose traverser son dos , Xuelan tomba face au sol avec une épée planté dans le dos.

"Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils " Conseilla Shin en se relevant et en essuyant le sang présent au coin de sa bouche avec sa manche.

[Un rook en moins pour Riser -sama ]

"Comment tu as fais ça ? " Isabella demanda une explication avant qu'une lueur dorée n'attire son attention , elle vit trop tard le clone lumineux de Shin qui l'abattit sur le champ.

[Défaite du dernier rook de Riser -sama , victoire de Shin ]

"Cela fait 2 - 0 pour Shin -kun " Dit Kiba.

"Je sais bien que Shin est puissant mais là , c'est exagéré " Dit Issei.

"Je crois que vous ne savez pas qui est vraiment Shin " Dit Sirzechs , surprenant le groupe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire , Nii -sama ? "

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il serais un mercenaire aussi demandé si il n'avait un petit quelque chose en plus ? " Continua Sirzechs en sachant visiblement quelque chose que les autres ignorent.

[Que les knights entrent sur le terrain ]

Elise et Ranmaru entra en jeux tranquillement accompagné des knights de Riser.

"Vous avez intérêt à gagner ! " Gueula Riser aux membres de son peerage.

"Je suis Karlamine , knight de Riser " Se présenta la femme.

"Oh un code de chevalier , je me nomme Elise Leblanc que notre combat soit équitable et juste " Se présenta à son tour la blonde en se courbant.

"Siris et je vais te battre afin de réponse au souhait de mon roi " Dit-elle avant de sortir sa grosse épée et avec un coup ample envoya des rafales de vents envers le seul homme dans ce match.

Il se fit envoler puis poursuivi par la bluette qui à peine tomber au sol se fit voir l'énorme épée s'abattre sur lui.

Croyant avoir gagnée , Siris fut surprise qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur du cratère crée par son épée.

"Pfiou j'ai eu chaud " Dit Ranmaru en sortant ses épées en se trouvant juste à coté de l'endroit où il devrait se trouver.

"Elle est en forme ton amie " Remarqua Elise en regardant le match de Ranmaru mais en faisant également attention à son adversaire.

Karlamine accouru vers Elise et lui donna un coup d'épée descendant que Elise bloqua sans effort avant que Karlamine ne sourisse.

"Enflamme toi " Dit Karlamine avant qu'une explosion de feu n'arrive.

"Elise ! " Cria Ranmaru avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Siris.

"Ton combat est avec moi " Dit -elle en continuant son assaut sur l'homme.

Ranmaru bloqua l'énorme épée de Siris avec ses deux siennes puis l'écarta avant de la frapper du pied qui la fit lâcher son arme et la fit s'envoler.

L'homme leva ses deux épée vers le ciel avant de les abaisser en faisant une sorte de croix qui envoya une vague d'énergie vers son adversaire qui l'a mit hors course.

"Ca y est tu as fini ? " Demanda Elise , à part quelque partit de son armure qui est partit en fumée elle a l'air d'aller bien.

[Défaite des deux knights de Riser -sama , 3eme manche gagnée par Shin ] Annonça Grayfia tandis que Ranmaru et Elise se frappa chacun dans la main.


	10. Fin et début

**Et voila c'est le dernier chapitre , merci à ceux qui l'on lut jusqu'à la fin et même ceux qui on tenté ^^. C'est le dernier de l'histoire du livre 1 mais il y aura surement des chapitres bonus alors restez dans les parages !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Fin et début.

[Comme les bishop sont des membres soutien d'un peerage , il n'y aura pas de manches entre eux donc place au combat des reines ] Annonça Grayfia.

"Quoi ? C'est pas juste , je voulais me battre aussi " Se plaint Asuka avant que Manaka ne mette sa main sur son épaule.

"Dommage petite fille , tu aurais du être un pion " Dit Manaka en se dirigeant vers le terrain d'affrontement pendant que asuka fit la Moue.

"Oh la renarde argentée hein ? " Dit la reine de Riser , voyant qui va être son adversaire "J'ignorais que quelqu'un comme toi était dans le peerage de ce déchet " Les yeux de Manaka se plissa à la phrase de son adversaire.

"Yubelluna , la reine des bombes , j'aimerais que tu évite d'insulter mon roi " Dit-elle en enflammant ses mains " Sinon je vais devoir te réduire en cendre " Dit-elle gentiment mais au fond , Yubelluna sait que sa menace est réel.

Manaka s'enflamma entièrement et une fois les flammes disparues , sa tenue était devenue un sorte de kimono blanc.

"Et si on commençait ? " Dit Manaka en tendant sa main et plusieurs boules de feu s'envola vers Yubelluna qui les esquiva sans soucis avant d'attaquer à son tour , causant des explosions tout autour de la fille aux cheveux blanc.

"Ta réputation est surestimé " Dit Yubelluna , avec un excès de confiance mais son sourire s'effaça en même temps que la fumée quand elle vit Manaka sans dégâts.

"En tout cas toi non tu es aussi faible qu'on le dit " Provoqua Manaka , un sourire aux lèvres faisant rougir de colère Yubelluna.

"Fais pas la maline ! " Cria Yubelluna en s'énervant et attaqua férocement Manaka sans savoir qu'elle est entrer dans son jeu.

Au bout de quelque minutes d'enchainement , Yubelluna s'arrêta pour reprendre des forces avant qu'une énorme vague de flammes ne se forme tout autour d'elle.

Manaka rassembla sa puissance en faisant sortir sa forme de youkai qui consiste en une queue et des oreilles de Kitsune puis tendit un bras en l'air en formant une énorme boule de feu de la taille du manoir.

"C'est la fin pour toi " Annonça Manaka en lançant la boule de feu sur la reine de Riser encore enfermer dans le piège de flamme.

[La reine de Riser -sama est hors course , l'avant dernière manche est gagné par Shin ]

"C'est une victoire écrasante pour le peerage de Shin " Dit Issei.

"Oui mais il reste encore Riser " Rappela Kiba.

"Il n'a aucune chance face à Shin " Dit Issei confiant en levant le poing avant qu'une explosion de puissance et de chaleur n'arrive , en voyant la source on pouvait voir l'énervement sur le visage de Riser.

Shin approcha le terrain sans aucune émotion avant qu'il ne fasse éclater à son tour son pouvoir , rivalisant avec celui de Riser. Les vents de leurs puissance fit s'envoler les objets des alentours.

Riser s'approcha de Shin tout en matérialisant ses flammes.

"Je suis sur que tu pense que tu as déjà gagné déchet mais il est hors de question que je laisse Rias à toi " Dit Riser nez à nez avec son adversaire. Shin ne dit rien et attendant simplement que Grayfia donne le coup d'envoi.

[Le combat entre les deux rois peut commencer ] Dit Grayfia avant que les deux n'ait la même idée et se frappa tous les deux au visage avec leurs magies respectives.

Alors que Shin avait une trace de brulure sur sa joue , Riser était frais comme un gardon.

'Son pouvoir de régénération risque d'être un problème' Pensa Shin en observant son adversaire.

"Alors tu la vois la différence entre nous ? " Dit Riser , plein de confiance en lançant plein de boule de feu à Shin qui esquiva mais s'en prit une en plein torse qui crama sa veste et son t-shirt , il enleva les lambeaux aux plus grand plaisir des dames.

Shin concentra sa magie dans ses poings "Shotgun " Dit-il avant de donner plusieurs coup de poings dans l'air mais des vagues d'énergie s'envola vers Riser qui ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver.

Une fois l'attaque prit fin , les blessures sur le corps de Riser se refermèrent elles-mêmes.

'Tch j'ai pas vraiment le choix ... '

"Tu vois Nii-sama , même si Shin est puissant il n'a aucune chance face aux pouvoirs de Riser " Dit Rias envers Sirzechs.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait un mercenaire autant demandé si il n'avait pas un pouvoir spécial ? " Rétorqua Sirzechs.

"Hey Issei tu te rappelle quand tu me demandais pourquoi on m'appelait de déchet ou de traitre ? " demanda Shin envers son kohai qui , d'une certaine manière l'entendit , hocha la tête "Eh bien voila pourquoi " Sur ces mots , Shin fit apparaitre ses ailes. Son aile gauche était comme celles de tous ceux présents mais l'autre était faite de grandes plumes blanches digne d'un ange pure.

"Une aile de démon et une aile d'ange ? " Remarqua Issei.

"Et oui Shin est mi-démon et mi-ange " Avoua Sirzechs.

"Waouh Shin -san est un demi-ange , dire que j'ai côtoyé un ange tout ce temps " Dit Asia , qui voulait absolument toucher son aile blanche.

"Allez Shin bat cet abruti " Encouragea Asuka , toujours présente puisqu'elle n'a pas combattue.

"Tu as montré ta véritable nature et alors ? Tu ne peux toujours pas vaincre mon immortalité " Dit Riser , toujours confiant avec les bras croisés.

"Comme ça non " Dit Shin avant de sourire et former un cercle de lumière avec son doigt puis entra son bras comme si il cherchait quelque chose et en sortit un objet qui fit sentir une sensation étrange dans le dos de tout les démons ici.

Shin sortit du cercle une épée occidentale avec la poignée dorée et une lame dont le milieu possède un trait dorée. L'épée luit d'une aura blanche.

"Je vous présente Claiomh Solais et comme la plupart d'entre vous l'aurait sentit , c'est une épée divine " Révéla Shin faisant peur aux gens présents et surtout mis la première fois le doute de la défaite dans l'esprit de Riser.

"C'est impossible ! " Cria Riser en attaquant de toute ses forces son adversaire , en lui envoyant un vague de flammes que Shin écarta d'un seul coup d'épée.

Toujours aveuglé par la colère , Riser attaqua Shin qu'il ne vit même pas disparaitre avant qu'il ne soit en face de lui et avec un coup rapide le brun blessa le blond tout le long du torse.

En tombant au sol , Riser posa sa main sur sa blessure et vit surement pour la première fois son propre sang sur ses doigts et prit peur.

"C'est fini Riser " Dit Shin en s'approchant du blond encore au sol et s'apprêta à mettre le coup de grâce.

"Non ! " Cria une voix au plus haut ton possible , Shin arrêta son épée à la gorge de la personne qui vient de crier. Une jeune femme blonde se trouva entre les deux hommes , les bras tendus et les yeux fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit , elle vit Shin surpris de la voir s'interposée avec son épée le long du corps.

"Tu as gagné ce combat alors je t'en prie ne fais plus de mal à mon grand frère " Dit-elle avec un peu d'appréhension pendant que Shin regarda à la fois elle et Riser avant qu'il ne fasse disparaitre son épée et s'éloigne sous un soupir de la blonde.

"Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que l'on dit " Remarqua la blonde faisant arrêter le brun et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

"Parfois les rumeurs sont fausse , il vaut mieux faire son opinion soit même " Répondit Shin avec le sourire avant de se faire sauter dessus par Asuka.

"Tu as gagné , t'es le meilleur Shin " Complimenta Asuka , avant de le relâcher et de montrer la rousse qui est descendu entre temps pendant la fin du combat "Va la voir après tout c'est pour elle que tu a fait tout ça " Dit-elle avec un léger coup de coude dans les cotes faisant rougir son roi et un peu hésitant commença à avancer vers Rias.

Une fois Shin proche d'elle , Rias le saisit par la main et passa ses doigts entre les siens avant de le regarder dans les yeux et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne comprennent , ce sont leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent. Au début hésitant en effleurant chacun les lèvres de l'autre , ils finirent par se donner à leur passion et ce baiser d'abord timide se transformait en un baiser d'amour digne des contes de fée. Après ce moment de bonheur intense et d'oublie de tout ce qui les entours , Rias et Shin revenirent à la réalité en se séparant.

Rias et Shin posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre "Merci pour tout Shin " Dit Rias tout en étant submergée par ses yeux marrons.

"C'était incroyable Shin " Dit Issei en se ramenant , complètement imperméable à l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre les deux adolescents. Shin souria et fit un brofist à Issei et Kiba.

"Ara ara le moment avec ton épée divine m'a fait frémir " Dit Akeno avec un sourire sadique sur le visage , Rias regarda Kiba du coin de l'œil mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

Le groupe s'écarta à la vue d'un homme particulier , Lord Phenex.

Le père de Riser regarda intensément Shin avant de commencer à rire "Je suis déçu que mon fils est perdu mais tu n'a pas démérité ta victoire " Dit-il surprenant les autres avant de partir mais s'arrêta pour dire une dernière chose " Merci de l'avoir battu , ça lui apprendra que notre clan n'est pas invincible "

"Bien et si on rentrait ? J'aimerais mettre un t-shirt " Dit Shin , ce qu'on tout le monde accepta d'un hochement de la tête.

"Moi j'aime bien ... " Dit Koneko faisant rire Shin.

"Perverse " Dit Issei profitant bien de ce moment avant de s'en prendre une. Le groupe partit sous les complaintes de Issei.

"Shin -san ... " Dit Asia en direction du brun , qui s'est changé chez lui puis est revenu au club ORC afin de faire une fête.

"Oui ? " Asia sembla troublée par quelque chose mais Shin n'avait absolument aucune idée pourquoi.

"Est-ce que je peux ... toucher ton aile d'ange ? " Demanda Asia , avec un sourire Shin se leva du canapé et sortit ses ailes , au plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui caressa les plumes blanches puis ce fut le tour des autres.

"A partir de maintenant c'est 100 yen la minute " Dit Shin en blaguant mais ça fit arrêter les agglutinations autour de lui.

"Ca veut dire que buchou et toi êtes fiancés " Dit soudainement Issei provoquant chez Shin un crachement du jus qu'il buvait et un rougissement chez Rias.

"Pardon ? " Demanda Shin en essayant de pas s'étouffer.

"Shin m'a permis d'échapper au mariage arrangé avec Riser mais ça ne veut pas forcement dire que je suis fiancée avec lui " Expliqua Rias à son pion.

"Bien sur ces bonnes paroles , je vais y aller " Dit Shin en finissant son verre.

"Attend je vais venir avec toi " Dit Issei en accompagnant Shin sous les au revoir des autres.

Sur la route de retour chez eux , Issei et Shin parla de tout et de rien.

"Alors tu va rester ? " Dit soudainement Issei à l'attention du brun.

"Il semblerait que vous avez le chic de vous mettre dans des problèmes alors je pense " Répondit Shin à la question du chatain qui souria.

"Ce serait pas plutôt pour être avec buchou " Rétorqua le kohai faisant rougir Shin , Issei ria en voyant le visage de son senpai.

"La ferme " Dit-il en faisant rire encore plus Issei.

Un endroit où c'est remplit de tombe et de pierre tombale inscrite de nom et de date complètement différentes ainsi que plein de personnes avec des histoires différentes reposent les uns à coté des autres , en se fichant des situations sociales ou opinions. Cet endroit s'appelle un cimetière et c'est là qu'on retrouve Shin et sa reine Manaka.

"Ca fait un moment qu'on est pas venus " Remarqua Manaka pendant que Shin posa les bâtons d'encens sur l'autel et commença à prier en s'agenouillant en même temps que Manaka.

Une fois le bâton finit , Shin ouvrit les yeux avant d'entendre des pas marcher sur des cailloux.

Manaka enflamma ses mains en voyant l'homme arriver mais Shin la stoppa en mettant son bras sur son épaule puis posa son regard sur l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda Shin mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire déjà présent sur le visage de l'homme.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini , à bientôt pour le livre 2 ^^**

 **Sur ce , Chword s'en va**


	11. Nouvel Arc ! Nouvelle Héroïne !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ici Chword , alors tout d'abord désolé pour le délai mais je pensais que ce chapitre allait commencer une autre fanfiction mais je me suis dit : Osef , on va mettre la suite dans la même histoire , du coup l'histoire ne sera pas divisé en plusieurs livre.**

 **Crosswald : Ne t'en fais pas , je n'ai pas abandonné , j'ai juste beaucoup d'autre fanfiction en cours et mon emploi du temps s'est gravement alourdi mais ne t'en fais pas , tu va pouvoir lire la suite.**

 **Sur ce bon chapitre ! ( Il était long ce A/N )**

Chapitre 11 : Nouvel Arc ?! Nouvelle Héroïne !

Avec un petit grattement sous le cou , un oiseau de couleur dorée s'envole du bras de son maître pour sortir de l'endroit par la fenêtre.

Le volatile met quelques secondes pour adapter sa vue aux rayons du soleil puis s'envola avec légèreté à travers les rues afin de se rendre où son maitre voulait qu'il aille.

Il fait très attention à un bout de papier accroché à sa patte , après tout c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été envoyé.

En quelques minutes , il se retrouve sur le bord de la fenêtre de chez la personne à qui il doit remettre le message et comme à son habitude , la personne qui doit recevoir le message dort encore au fond de son lit malgré le vacarme assourdissant de son réveil.

Sauf que l'oiseau à plein d'atout dans ses plumes et s'envole afin de picorer légèrement la tête de la personne bien camouflée sous sa couette.

"Gôruden... ? " Le petit oiseau ne peut faire qu'un petit cui-cui à la demande de la personne que Gôruden vient de réveiller.

La couette s'envole afin d'apercevoir une jeune fille avec de long cheveux bruns ébouriffés avec de beaux yeux violets qui illumine son visage angélique habillée d'un débardeur blanc qui fait imaginer ses beaux attributs féminin avec un short de sport noir.

"C'est vrai , je dois aller voir Michael-sama aujourd'hui ! " S'écrie la jeune fille avant de se lever en trombe et foncer dans sa salle de bain d'un petit appartement.

Gôruden patiente tranquillement en faisant des petits tours dans les airs devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaître la jeune fille de tout à l'heure , un peu plus présentable.

Ses cheveux maintenant coiffé d'une couette sur le coté gauche de sa tête habillé d'un haut gris clair sans manche puis d'une jupe de la même couleur qui se termine juste au dessus des genoux attachés par une ceinture blanche.

Les contours du haut et de la jupe grise sont de couleur dorée.

Elle possède une écharpe bleu ciel qui fais le tour de son cou et qui va jusqu'aux cuisses , pour finir des bottes grise foncée faites de métal qui montent jusqu'aux genoux.

Le volatile se pose sur l'épaule de la demoiselle , faisant remarquer à celle-ci le papier accroché à sa patte.

"Chère Arisa , je suppose qu'au moment où tu lis ce message , Gôruden vient tout juste de te réveillé pas vrai ? " Arisa ne peut refréner un petit sourire en commençant à lire le message " Donc quand tu sera prête , rejoins moi au même endroit que d'habitude , avec le plaisir de bientôt te voir , Michael "

Ayant finit de lire le message envoyé par l'archange , la jeune fille se précipite faisant tomber au passage l'oiseau qui se reprend et s'envole derrière elle.

"Bonjour , ma petite Arisa-chan " Dit une gentille petite vieille envers celle qui court à fond , cette dernière lui répond d'un rapide salut de la main avant de courir encore plus vite et ce fut le cas pour tout ceux qui lui on dit bonjour sur sa route.

Un peu essoufflée par sa folle course , Arisa met ses mains sur ses genoux pour récupérer devant une grande porte incrusté de joyaux , les uns encore plus beaux et brillants que les autres.

En se recoiffant , elle entre ayant au préalable frapper à la porte et voit l'homme qu'il l'attendait debout au centre de la pièce au coté d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblent énormément.

"Me voilà , Michael-sama ! " Arisa se fait remarquer énergiquement , comme la boule d'énergie qu'elle est faisant sourire le blond devant elle.

Il prend la parole " Arisa-chan , tu deviens de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois " Du moins c'est ce qu'il à cru mais c'est sa sœur qui prit la parole en premier.

"Voyons Gabriel-sama , je ne pourrais jamais être aussi belle que vous " Rétorque Arisa en s'approchant de la plus belle femme du paradis.

Les deux commencent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avant que Michael ne se racle la gorge pour récupérer un tant soit peu d'attention.

"Bien maintenant que tu es là , on peut parler de ta mission " Arisa se met à écouter attentivement son chef " Comme tu dois le savoir , des partis d'Excalibur nous ont été volés " La jeune fille hoche la tête , disant qu'elle aussi à lu le rapport envoyé il y a quelques jours.

"J'aimerais que tu te rende auprès de Griselda afin d'aller régler ce problème "

Après que Michael lui dit les détails , Arisa hoche la tête et sprinte vers la porte avant de se faire arrêter par Gabriel qui s'approche d'elle avec un objet entre ses mains recouvert d'un soyeux drap blanc.

"Est-ce que c'est ... ? " Demande Arisa à quoi Gabriel confirme ses doutes avec un regard doux. La brune prit l'objet et le dévoile , une épée occidentale possédant une poignée noir avec une garde grise dont la lame se trouve dans un fourreaux noir.

Arisa l'attache au bas de son dos , horizontalement dont la poignée sors du coté droit de sa hanche.

"Sur ce , Arisa est partie ! " Avec un salut militaire , elle court vers l'endroit que lui à demandé d'aller Michael.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à propos de _lui_? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié , il est là-bas " Michael sourit à ce que vient de dire sa sœur.

"C'est peut-être le destin " Dit-Il en s'asseyant sur son trône.

"Hé bien , ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. Même murs , même ambiance dans cette vieille église " Arisa admire la chapelle depuis l'extérieur , revenir ici après un long moment lui procure toujours un certain sentiment de bonheur.

"Tiens Arisa-chan , tu reviens déjà ? Tu es pourtant venu , il y a quelques jours " Dit une nonne en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui tombe à la renverse en s'étant fait chopper.

"Ma sœur ! J'essayais de mettre une ambiance un peu mélancolique ! " Se geint Arisa envers la servante de dieu qui ne comprend pas.

"Comment ça ? " Le haut du corps de Arisa se cambre en voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas.

"Je faisais en sorte de paraitre pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu chez elle pendant un long moment , comme un chevalier errant ou quelque chose qui a de la classe , vous voyez ? " La nonne penche la tête sur le coté avec un gros point d'interrogation au dessus pour montrer son incompréhension devant le délire de la brune. "Laissez tomber , est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Sœur Griselda ? "

Après que la nonne lui ai gentiment donné l'information qu'elle voulait , Arisa se dirige vers la cour de l'église où est censé se trouver la raison de sa présence ici.

"Attention où tu tire ! " Est ce qu'entend les oreilles de Arisa quand elle s'approche de la cour et voit un ballon se diriger vers les vitres à grande vitesse.

"On va se faire engueuler par le père ! " Mais avant que le ballon n'atteigne sa cible par inadvertance , Arisa l'intercepte d'un contrôle de la poitrine et commence à jongler avec.

Sous l'enthousiasme des enfants , elle commence à courir avec le ballon puis dribble à travers la défense.

"Hé le numéro 9 ! " Crie Arisa avant de passer la ballon à celui qui possède le numéro sur son uniforme, qui contrôle le ballon et tire directement marquant en pleine lucarne.

"Ouais c'est Arisa-chan ! " Les enfants s'agglutine auprès de la jeune femme , qui pourrait faire carrière dans le football. Cette dernière sourit et salut tous les enfants présent.

"Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Tu aura le droit au numéro 10 " Demande l'un des enfants mais hélas , Arisa se doit de décliner.

"C'est très tentant mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois à coup sur , sur ce reprenez votre match et attention aux vitres cette fois " Avec un oui collectif , le match reprend dans la bonne humeur sous le sourire de Arisa.

"Tu es toujours aussi douée , ma petite Arisa " Une voix se fait entendre et une belle femme fait son apparition dans le champ de vision de la brune.

Il s'agit de Griselda Quarta , la directrice de l'église où se trouve actuellement le match de foot entre enfants.

"Il suffit de les écouter et leur répondre comme il faut " Répond simplement Arisa en baissant la tête , montrant son respect envers l'ancienne exorciste.

"Inutile de baisser la tête " Dit Griselda en soulevant le visage de son ancienne élève. "Tu ferais une très bonne nonne "

Arisa agite vite la main devant elle "Impossible , j'aime trop le corps masculin d'ailleurs... " Elle sort un petit magazine d'on ne sais où " je me suis trouvé un petit doujinshi ... "

Griselda prend le magazine et la frappe sur la tête avec puis le brule devant elle.

"Mon précieux ... " Arisa pleure devant les cendres de son ancien doujinshi.

"Arrête de pleurer et suis moi , veux-tu " L'ancienne humaine commence à marcher vers l'intérieur de l'église accompagnée par Arisa , toujours triste et en deuil par la perte de son petit bijou.

Les deux femmes traverse les couloirs de la bâtisse avant d'arriver dans un grand bureau où une jeune femme aux cheveux bleue atteignant le début de son cou visiblement les attendaient.

Elle porte un long manteau blanc qui couvre tout son corps possédant une grosse épée dans son fourreau , accroché dans son dos.

Cette dernière se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et ses yeux se pose sur la brune.

Les deux reste là , debout , à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tandis que Griselda s'asseye dans son siège , derrière son bureau.

Sans prévenir , la femme aux yeux jaunes fonce sur Arisa en lui mettant un coup de poing que la brune attrape avec sa main droite.

La collision des deux crée une vague d'énergie qui explose la vitre du bureau et fait un trou dans le sol où les deux se trouvent.

Les deux se poussent l'un l'autre pour essayer d'avoir le dessus "Xenovia ... Arisa ... " Celles d'on le prénom vient d'être évoqué prit peur et s'arrêtent de suite.

Xenovia se tourne vers le bureau tandis que Arisa secoue sa main et souffle dessus " Ca fait mal , qu'est-ce qui te prend , Xenovia ? " Xenovia sourit en regardant Arisa qui essaye de cacher sa main qui vient de prendre trois taille.

"Je voulais voir si t'étais pas rouillée " Arisa serre le poing en entendant cela , ce qui fait afficher un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux bleus.

"Si vous avez finies de vous chamailler comme deux petites filles , on pourrait parler de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes dans ce bureau " Leur dit Griselda en croisant ses mains en ayant les coudes sur le fameux bureau.

"Il me semblait qu'on était trois... " Remarque Xenovia surprenant Arisa en croyant qu'elle serait seul sur ce coup-là.

Soudain , deux mains attrape ses seins et commence à les masser la faisant gémir légèrement.

"Oh , ils sont vraiment gros. Bien plus que les miens , j'arrive à peine à les tenir avec une main " Dit Une voix de femme derrière Arisa qui continue à jouer avec sa poitrine.

La brune regarde derrière elle et aperçoit une jeune fille avec de long cheveux blonds tenue en couettes qu'elle connait bien.

"Irina-chan ... Arrête de jouer avec eux " Ordonne Arisa faisant ricaner Irina qui arrête de jouer avec les seins d'Arisa.

Irina regarde ses mains en imitant le geste qu'elle faisait à l'instant. "Non seulement ils sont plutôt gros mais ils sont doux et chauds. Fais voir les tiens , Xenovia-chan ! " S'excite Irina en se jetant sur son amie qui lui met son poing en pleine tronche , la stoppant net.

"Vous êtes enfin toutes là " Dit Griselda en voyant les trois femmes devant elle. " La mission consiste à récupérer les fragments qui nous ont été volé et également contrer la menace du voleur ainsi que ses supposé collaborateur."

"Et où se passe la mission ? " Demande Arisa.

"A Kuoh , une ville au Japon " Ce que vient de dire Griselda n'interpelle rien pour Xenovia ainsi que Arisa mais pour Irina , c'est une autre histoire.

"Oh ! Kuoh ! Vraiment !? Ca c'est cool , je vais pouvoir revoir Issei ! " Explose la blonde en sautant sur place.

"Issei ? " Répète Xenovia.

"Un vieil ami à moi , on s'est plus revus depuis l'enfance ! " Explique son amie.

Xenovia hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris mais bon , ce n'est pas son problème.

"Je suis contente qu'on aille au Japon , je vais pouvoir aller à Akihabara et acheter plein de doujinshi Yaoi , héhéhé " En continuant à rire comme une perverse , Arisa sors de la pièce accompagné de ses deux compagnons de mission.

Plusieurs heures plus tard , les trois amies sortent de l'aéroport dans lequel leur avion vient d'atterrir et se mettent en route vers leur objectif.

La ville de Kuoh.

 **Et voila pour ce chapitre !**

 **Du coup ( j'utilise beaucoup cette expression je trouve , mais bon... ) les chapitre vont mettre du temps à arriver mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire !**

 **Pensez à mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'ameliorer , c'est gentil et gratuit.**

 **Chword est partit pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	12. Ange ? Démon ?

**Hello tout le monde , Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fic après seulement ...QUOI ?! Quasiment 8 mois d'attente ?! ...Désolé pour cette disparition , beaucoup de projet en même temps , pas mal de bouleversement dans ma vie enfin bref.**

 **Alors pour cette fic , il va y avoir plein de changement. Pour commencer , je dois vous dire que je ne suis quasiment plus DXD ( oui je mérite les hués allez y ) mais je n'ai pas envie d' abandonner cette fic. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fanfic Negima savent que j'aime bien faire des Arcs " inédit " et c'est ce que je compte faire et c'est là que vous intervenez puisque je considère que vous êtes en droit de choisir donc je vais mettre un poll en place pour vous donnez le choix.**

 **Guest ( Je ne connais pas ton nom XD ) : Tu vas le savoir très bientôt**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon chapitre.**

Chapitre 12 : Ange ? Démon ?

Un bâillement fait écho dans la pièce tandis que la couette présente sur le lit bouge toute seul. On peut voir quelques cheveux rouges dépasser de la couverture avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever et laisse apparaître un corps féminin fortement bien modelé.

Alors que la femme se met en position assise afin de sortir de sa léthargie , elle se laisse retomber sur le matelas bien moelleux du lit.

Elle prit une grande inspiration par le nez et sentit la bonne odeur un peu sucré venant des draps du lit.

"Il est sept heure ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! " Annonce le réveil un peu brutalement , la rousse appuie délicatement sur le bouton permettant de le faire arrêter de brailler.

Elle fait tomber au passage une petite figurine de Mugiwara No Luffy , le héro du manga One Piece.

La rousse la ramasse doucement et remet l'homme au chapeau de paille sur la table de nuit avant de remarquer tous les mangas disposé un peu partout dans la chambre.

"Il va falloir que je range... " Dit-elle avant de se lever du lit et de commencer à s'habiller.

Après la routine matinale et maintenant habillée de son uniforme scolaire , la rouquine sors de la maison avant d'être saluée par une personne qu'elle connait bien.

"Bonjour , Rias-chan " Salut Madame Hyoudou , la mère de Issei , en voyant la rouquine sortir de la maison à coté de la sienne.

"Bonjour , Issei et asia sont réveillés ?" La femme qui arrose son jardin acquiesce légèrement de la tête avant de crier le nom de son fils.

"Bondour Bufou !" Dit Issei en sortant de chez lui avec un toast dans la bouche et les cheveux complètement décoiffés , Asia le suit nettement préparé pour aller en cours.

"Bonjour , Buchou-san " Salut Asia en se courbant un peu.

Rias sourit et commence à le coiffer en souriant. " Regarde moi ça... " Issei finit de manger son toast tandis que Rias finit de le coiffer , pour que son mignon serviteur soit un minimum présentable.

Tous les trois commencent à parler de tout et de rien en se mettant en direction de leur école.

"Au fait , tu sais où est Shin ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu , j'aimerais me faire un tournoi de Tekken contre lui "

"Il est partit aidé Asuka sur une mission , je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va revenir "

Une fois arrivés aux portes de l'établissement , une certaine présidente des élèves attend de pied ferme la rouquine.

"Rias , je dois te parler " Dit Sona en allant droit au but. Avec un geste de la tête , Rias envoie Issei ainsi qu'Asia en cours." J'aurais bien aimé que Amaimon soit là mais bon ... On fera sans lui "

'Sona souhaite l'aide de Shin ?... Ca doit être important ' Pense-t-elle avant de lui demander ouvertement ce qu'elle veut.

"C'est au sujet de ... " Sur ces mots , la sonnerie de l'école retentit alors en bonne présidente qu'elle est , Sona repousse la discussion à plus tard.

On retrouve Rias et son groupe dans sa salle de club , tenant un papier à la main " On a un démon à vaincre " Sur ces mots , le groupe se met en marche pour accomplir cette mission.

Mission réussi mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à Kiba , ce que Rias lui fait comprendre très rapidement.

En s'excusant , Kiba part de la scène avec une expression peu réjoui sur le visage.

"Je me devais te le dire vu que tu es celle qui gère la zone mais trois femmes avec des épées divines sont arrivées " La réunion avec Sona se fait dans un sauna , Pourquoi un sauna me demandez-vous ?

Parce que c'est là que se retrouve les lycéennes , voyons.

"Quand ? "

"Il y a quelques jours et elles voudraient un rendez-vous avec toi "

"Des membres de l'église veulent me voir... ? " Réfléchit Rias "D'accord pour le rendez-vous " Ajoute-t-elle avant de ressentir un danger auprès de ses mignons serviteurs. " Désolée , je dois y aller " En se levant , elle ainsi que Akeno se rhabille en vitesse et file tout droit chez Issei.

"J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose " Dit-elle en serrant Issei et Asia dans ses bras , au plus grand bonheur du garçon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive , Buchou-san ? " Demande l'ancienne nonne en sentant la force que possède l'étreinte de Rias , qui les tient comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé , ici " Ordonne Rias envers ses deux mignons serviteurs.

"Et donc ? C'est de là que vient le souci avec Kiba ? " Entend Rias de la part de Shin au téléphone , lui qui est toujours en mission avec Asuka , elle ne sait où.

"Oui... Je ne sais pas comment réagir " Répond la rousse en soupirant , en étant dans le lit du brun en tenue d'Ève.

"Laisse le faire " Lui conseille Shin , choquant son amie avant qu'il ne s'explique " Dans son état actuel , il ne t'écoutera jamais donc quoi que tu dise , il en fera à sa tête et puis... " S'arrête Shin mais Rias sait que son regard vient de se durcir "Je comprend ce qu'il ressent ... A sa place , je ferais la même chose "

Rias soupire en mettant son bras sur son visage. Pendant quelques minutes , seuls leurs respiration se font entendre mais c'est un silence très agréable pour chacun.

"Au fait , demain j'ai rendez-vous avec trois membres de l'église "

"Oui je sais " Répond simplement le démon , surprenant la rousse qui se demande comment il peut le savoir aussi rapidement " Voyons ... Tu sous estime mes contact " Lui dit Shin , comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"C'est Serafall Léviathan , ton contact " Rétorque Rias et c'est au tour du brun d'être surpris par la clairvoyance de sa copine.

"Comment tu sais ? " Rias ricane légèrement en entendant le ton surpris de l'héritier du clan Amaimon.

"Voyons ...Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître l'autre par cœur " Shin rie de l'autre coté du téléphone faisant sauter de joie le cœur de Rias , qui à toujours aimer l'entendre rire.

"Shin ! Ils commencent à bouger ! " Crie Asuka , certainement envers son roi qui lui répond qu'il arrive.

"Je dois y aller ... Je te rappelle plus tard ...Ah une dernière chose .. Il parait que l'un des membres de l'église fait partie de l'entourage de l'archange Michael alors fais bien attention " Shin raccroche sur cette nouvelle fracassante qui ne plait pas forcement à l'héritière du clan Gremory.

La rousse regarde son téléphone avec un petit rire crispé " Et il m'annonce ça de cette façon , lui ? "

En posant son portable à coté d'elle , Rias s'enfouit dans le lit de son petit ami en se demandant comment elle va bien pouvoir dirigé la confrontation de demain.

'Son odeur commence à disparaître... Il ferait mieux de revenir au plus vite ... ' Pense Rias en tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le brun range son téléphone dans sa poche avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa Bishop qui est bien planquée derrière un buisson et semble occupée à observer quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

"D'après les informations que j'ai reçus de la part de l'homme qui m'a fait venir pour la mission que j'ai réussi , c'est ici qu'ils se rejoignent " Chuchote Asuka envers l'homme qui observe également les soldats qui semblent bien agités.

Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des allers retours dans cette grande bâtisse en fer comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

"Comment peux tu savoir si cet endroit est lié à la personne que je recherche ? " Demande son roi qui est bien curieux de bien savoir par quel tour de magie , elle pourrait bien le savoir.

"Je n'en sais rien ! " Cette remarque le fait tomber à la renverse "Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit , l'homme qui vient par ici est de la même catégorie que _lui_ alors c'est surement un lieutenant "

Shin peut bien se permettre d'attendre quelques heures si cela lui permet de mettre la main sur l'un des deux hommes qui à bouleverser sa vie.

Les deux restent planqués , à l'abri des regards pendant plusieurs heures avant que la personne qu'ils attendent finisse par faire son apparition.

Ils sentent vite qu'il s'agit d'un homme possédant une certaine puissance puisque dès son apparition , l'air qui les entourent commence à avoir des fluctuations qui laisse Asuka , gelée sur place.

Au moment où il est apparu , Shin aurait pu jurer que le temps s'était stoppé un léger instant avant de reprendre son cours.

"C'est quoi ce monstre ? Il n'est pas humain ! "S'exclame Asuka en ayant énormément du mal à rester debout vu la puissance extraordinaire que dégage l'homme à la peau blême et les cheveux bleus ciels qui ne semblent pas avoir remarqué leurs présence.

"C'est déjà bien que tu sois restée debout ... Je serais déçu si il n'était pas au moins de ce niveau ... Reste cachée ici "

Sur ces mots , Shin disparait de la vue de la brune avant d'apparaître devant la tronche de l'homme.

"Je peux savoir la raison de ce geste ? " Demande l'homme d'une voix blasée en tenant le poing de Shin à quelques centimètres de son visage sans aucune difficulté.

"Aucune raison ... Je voulais juste m'approcher de l'homme qui à changer ma vie " Répond le démon envers l'individu à l'extraordinaire puissance qui semble se demander qui est ce fou qui ose l'attaquer avant qu'un tilt ne fasse dans son esprit et que son identité lui revienne.

"Ah , tu es le membre disparut du clam Amaimon , C'est ça ? " Le puissant être relâche le poing de Shin qui en profite pour reculer de plusieurs pas avant d'accumuler sa magie dans son poing.

"Non ! Ne fais pas ça , Shin ! " S'exclame Alexander mais hélas , son Hôte a déjà fait son choix dans sa tête depuis plusieurs années déjà.

"Désolé Al mais je dois le faire ! " Hurle Shin en faisant exploser sa magie. Un faisceau de puissance de couleur Jaune fonce tout droit devant lui mais ne fait que exploser le mur.

"Pas mal mais je demande ce que t'a fait le mur pour que tu l'explose comme ça " Dit l'homme en s'appuyant sur Shin tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Arrête de jouer et bat toi ! " Ordonne Shin en se retournant mais à peine il eut de temps de s'apercevoir de la disparition de son adversaire que ce dernier se trouve déjà derrière le démon avec sa main sur sa tête.

"Il est l'heure de rejoindre le reste de ton clan " Dit -il en activant sa magie au dessus de la tête de Shin qui semble complètement paralysé par ce qu'il voit.

* * *

"Merci de nous recevoir " Dit Xenovia en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de rias accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux couettes blonde qui semble être une ancienne amie de Issei répondant au nom de Irina Shidou.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais guère le choix ... Alors à quoi dois je votre présence ici ? " Demande Rias en croisant les jambes , assise en face des représentantes de l'église.

"On est ici à cause du vol d'une arme très importante pour nous dans l'église de cette ville , on aimerait que nous n'interveniez pas dans cette histoire " Dit Xenovia en allant droit au but et sans prendre de gant.

"Si c'est important pour vous , nous interviendrons pas " Accepte Rias , faisant plaisir aux deux membres de l'église qui décide de partir sur le champ avant que Xenovia ne croise la route de Asia , une ancienne membre de l'église.

Après une brève altercation entre les deux filles sur leurs croyance envers le tout puissant , Xenovia décide de prendre la vie de Asia qui à toujours la foi envers Dieu malgré sa condition de démone.

Mais c'est sans compter l'intervention d'issei pour protéger Asia et de Kiba qui possède une certaine rancœur contre les membres de l'église. Sans attendre , un combat entre ces quatres là est inévitable.

"J'ai louper un épisode ? Il me semblait que ces deux là venait ici pour parler avec le clan Gremory " Dit une jeune femme en arrivant sur les lieux de la bataille avec un sac emplit de doujinshi Yaoi tout fraichement acheté.

"La jeunesse ... " Répond simplement Rias avant que ses yeux ne reconnaissent très facilement la jeune fille qui se tient devant elle. Elle à grandit , bien sur mais elle pourrait facilement la reconnaitre dans la rue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Buchou ? " Demande Akeno en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres tout en gardant son attention sur l'étrangère qui ne cache pas son appartenance aux groupes des anges.

"Toi...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et en vie ? " Demande-t-elle surprenant tout son groupe qui ne semble pas la connaitre.

"On se connait ? " Répond Arisa tout sourire en se demandant comment elle pouvait la connaitre "Si c'est le cas , désolé de t'avoir oubliée mais je vais me présenter aux autres. Je m'appelle Arisa Amaimon , Enchantée ! "

"Amaimon ? ...Comme Shin-senpai ? " Dit Koneko en regardant Rias qui acquiesce de la tête , pour confirmer ce que pense sa Rook.

"C'est exact ... Cette jeune fille est la petite sœur de Shin "

 **Voilà la fin , j'espère que cela vous aura plu , n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire et suivre cette histoire pour savoir la suite , Tchao !**


End file.
